The Birth of a New Campione
by Alex The God Killer
Summary: A 17 year old named Alex created a forum to talk about an anime he saw called Campione, but then he received a message that send him into one of his favorite anime called Campione. How will he survived a world fill with Heretic Gods and other Campiones.
1. The Begging of A New Campione

Hi my name is Alex since that's what most people called me. I'm 17 years old about 5'10 I have an average body not too fat not too skinny also I'm Mexican, so I have brown color skin. I'm what most people will call an otaku/gamer, since I watch a lot of anime and play a lot of games that's beside the point. My point is that I'm stuck in the world of Campione, how did it happen? Well let's say I'm unlucky.

I was at home in my small room it was about 11:00 P.M. It was nice, and quiet without the usual stress of regular life. I was enjoying my day and went into a site that discusses anime; I created a forum to talk about the latest anime I watch Campione. As I was talking with the people in the forum I receive a message that said, "Do you wish you could be in Campione and become a god slayer" "Ok that's got spam alert written all over it" I said.

I knew that it was a joke probably written by one of the members in the forum, but I was curious and decided to click yes. After I couple of second a felt a shock in my hands that force me to move my hands of my keyboard. "Ahh! What the hell!, man that stupid message better not have mess my computer I just had it fix" after of couple of second I decided to go to bed since it was too late to go get it fix and I decided to leave it for tomorrow.

I started to wake up, but I knew something was wrong. "Last time I check I'm pretty sure my bed was not made out of sand". I quickly jumped up, and started to look around I was in a beach, it looked like it was still early morning since the sun was barely coming up. I started panicking since I had no idea what I was doing here.

"Ok since I don't remember drinking anything mostly because I hate the taste of beer, and I'm pretty sure nobody roofy me in my own house I seriously have no idea how I got here."

I started to walk around and trying to find a city or something with some sign of life. I was walking around for about 5 minutes until I look in the sky and saw something opening up like a crack in the sky and a women fall out of it. " Ahhh! Can this day get any weirder "I stated running trying to catch the girl and before she hit the ground I threw myself and was barely able to catch her before she became a stain in the sand.

"(sigh) ok that was **TOO** close for comfort" when I inspected the girl to see if she was ok something quickly caught my attention. The girl had what looked like fox ears and a tail. "Hmm, either there was a furry convention nearby or I just caught a girl that is half human half fox also she looks kind of familiar.

I was checking to see if she was hurt and saw she had an arrow stuck to her side," What the hell who shot an arrow in this girl. Was someone afraid her or did she did **SOMETHING** to make everyone afraid her" I went and remove the arrow from her side, but it felt like something was keeping it in there.

"Come on you stupid arrow budge" I pull the arrow as hard as I could and was able to pry it off, but as soon as I did a blast of what felt like air knock both us back when I remove the arrow.

"Ok, last time I check an arrow is not supposed to do that when you remove it" I looked at the arrow and decided to keep it in case I needed it for something I wipe the blood with my shirt. When I put the arrow in my pocket I saw that the girl was starting to wake up. "Morning sleepy beauty did you have a nice nap", she looked weak, but as soon as she saw me she scream and started to back off, "Ahhhhh, please don't hurt me anymore I said I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen" she scream.

She was crying and I could felt her regret in whatever she had done, it felt like it was eating her alive. For some reason I couldn't stand seeing her like this so I did the only thing I could think of and hug her. "shhhh, calm down I'm not going to hurt you. Please relax" after some seconds she started to calm down and looked at my eyes. I don't know why but when I looked into those yellow eyes gazing at me I felt like she was looking straight into my soul.

After some seconds she broke away the eye contact and said," I can tell you're sincere, but why don't you hate me too I'm…. not human" I thought about it and said " True you're not human" and when I started I could see tears forming in her eyes thinking she was going to be rejected again. "Although it does not make you a demon either, to me it does not matter if someone is human or not I follow the saying a person is defined by their actions" I give her a smile to make sure she knew I was sincere.

When I said those words she tackle and started to cry on my chest and said "Thank you so much, you're the first person who said that to me when they saw who I really was!" she was sobbing I let her unwind until she can speak. After a couple of minutes she calmed down enough that I could talk to her.

Then I started speaking, "Hey, if you don't mind me asking what's your name my name is Alex" she looked hesitant to say, but she finally answer, "My name is….Tamamo no Mae" when she said those words I knew why she looked so familiar this girl looks like caster from Fate:Extra.

I responded quickly to make sure she didn't think I hate her because of who she was, "Tamamo no Mae, that's a pretty name" she gave me the biggest smile I seen, she was truly happy that I complimented her name. "You're the first person who not only complimented my name, but didn't run away in fear after I said it" she said

"Why would I be afraid of someone as cute as you" when I said that she blushed and started to fidget. "You really think I'm cute?" she said "of course I make it one of my mottos to never lie" I responded, than she said "Alex can you close your eyes "I was confuse to why but I closed them anyway, then I felt something soft and wet in my cheek when I open my eyes I saw she kiss my cheek.

At this point I was blushing and said "what, why did you kiss me?" she smiled and laughed a little because of my embarrassment "I kissed you because you're the first person to really accept me despite who I was" when she said that I felt happy, I know she did that not with any romantic feelings but with feelings of happiness. "Well I'm glad you feel that way, let's see if we can get you some help with that wou-"

Before I finish that sentence I saw another crack in the sky and saw a man came from that crack like Tamamo no Mae.

He landed and had a bow and arrow aim at Tamamo and said, "I finally found you demon, you think you can escape divine punishment."

I looked at Tamamo and saw her trembling and said "Kazusa-no-suke how" when she said that my eyes widen. This is **THE** Kazuka-no-suke one of the warriors that killed caster because they thought she poison the emperor and made him sick.

I knew how afraid she was by looking at her she was trembling and crying and shaking her head like she was in a bad dream and wanted to wake up.

Kazuka was coming closer to us and saw me his eyes narrow and said, "You boy what are you doing with that demon" I looked at caster and she looked at me, she looked terrify and worried that I would leave her. _"This will probably get me kill for saying it, but I can let Tamamo be this sad"_ I thought

"She's someone special to me, and she might not feel this way towards me, but I love her with all my heart even though I only spend a little time with her, and I won't let you hurt her. I will protect her at any cost" I heard a gasp from behind me and saw that Tamamo's was crying but the tears were not that of sadness, but that of happiness.

She was thankful that I consider her as someone precious to me and that I didn't judge her for who she was or for what other people said about her.

When Kazuka heard this he started laughing, that really piss me of, "Hey! What's so funny about that you asshole!" he answer "Her someone that you love with all your heart don't be ridiculous she is nothing but a demon. I think she has possessed you to think like that, so you would defend her. Don't worry kid I'll soon kill her and you will be set free" he fire his arrow and it was aim straight at Tamamo's head and I quickly put my arm in the arrow's trajectory and it hit my arm. "Ahhhhhhh, Dammit that really hurt you asshole" I said "ALEX OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she said crying "Yeah I'm alright Tamamo I will take more than that to kill a guy like me" I look forward and saw Kazuka looking at me.

"Hmmm, interesting that arrow is a magical arrow that dispels any magic and you took a direct shot, so it was true you want to protect her. Boy you must be really brave or really stupid to protect a demon like her" he said

"First of all asshole my name is not boy is Alex, and second of all I don't care what you think of me I will protect her with my life I won't let you harm her."

His eyes narrow," Very well Alex you don't know the evil she has done the people she has kill, and how much damage she has done to our land if you really knew who she really was you would not be there protecting her" he smirk.

I looked at Tamamo, and saw she was trembling even more than before " _she must feel like she betrayed me for keeping that a secret from me"_ I thought.

"First of all I don't care if you think she poisoned your damn emperor, and if you really knew Tamamo you will know she will never do that kind of thing. Second, the whole she kill a lot of people was your own damn fault for not listening to her. If you actually try to hear her side of the story all those people would not have been killed but you and the people let your anger get the best of you and try to kill her, In my book that is called self-defense." I said

Kazuka eyes widen and for the first time since I saw him he looked surprised, "How do you know all that? You bastard you must be the person who helped her escape you also must be a demon" he said with a growl.

"I thought you said that arrow dispels all magic if I really was a demon I would have been dead. Sorry loser, but I'm one hundred percent human although if you beat me in a fight I might tell you how I know." I said with a smirk

When I finish saying that I felt his killer aura radiating all around me, it felt like I was going to throw up and pass out, but I did the best to ignore it because I needed to protect Tamamo.

" You're going to regret challenging me like that Alex, but I'm a honorable knight so I will let you have a sword you can use, since you don't have one" he said. He grabbed a sword from his back and threw in front of me. I step forward and looked at the sword it was a regular broad sword nothing special about it, but to me it was a tool to protect Tamamo.

"Why thank you sir knight for your humble sword" I said each word dripping with sarcasm _"well at least I haven't lost my sarcasm so that's something"_ I thought

As I was moving forward Tamamo grab my sleeve and said, "Please don't do this Alex he's one of the best fighters I have seen. He's going to kill you, please I don't want you to die because of me" she cried.

I looked at her and ruffle her hair and said," Don't worry about me Tama I won't lose to this guy if I did what kind of person would I be, remember what I said about me lying don't worry I will protect you. Just sit tight and wait here I promise you I won't lose." I said

I move forward to meet Kazuka as I was walking I thought, " _What in the hell am I thinking! I will get kill out there! Oh well let's hope I didn't make a promise I can't deliver. Come on sword classes let's see if I didn't waste my time practicing you"_ I thought.

"You really think you can beat me Alex you should have listened to the Demon's advice you would have lived a lot longer." Kazuka said

"Well you know what that one philosopher said YOLO" I rush in and tried to get the first strike, but he quickly saw my move and block it.

"Is that all you got if your this weak it should be easy to take you down" he said with a smirk

" _Keep talking asshole the more you underestimate me the more you let your guard down, but holy hell! He's fast! I better finish this quick I don't have that much stamina to begin with"_ I thought.

He swing his sword and I try to parry it, but the blow was too heavy and It kept the swords in a dead lock," Fuuuuuck Dark soul made parrying look so much easier" I was able to knock his sword up and rolled out of the way so I can have some breathing room, but that didn't last long since he was quickly back in my ass again.

I swung my sword aiming for his shoulder, but he quickly deflected it and hit my stomach with the hilt of his sword. I buckled and my knees hit the ground, " **ALEX** " Tamamo called "Hmm, so this is all you got a shame and here I thought you were someone worthy to fight me, but you're nothing but an amateur. He was readying his sword to finish me off, but I grab a handful of sand and threw at his face, "Ahhh, you little piece of filth" scream Kazuka I roll out of the way and pick up my sword I was exhausted by this point I knew this was my last shot to finish it.

I ran at him at this point Kazuka was swinging his sword wildly it was dangerous going any further, but I had to take the risk, I rush forward trying to land a critical blow. Than his sword pierced the right of my chest, "NO ALEX" I heard Tamamo yell. There was so much pain, and so much blood but I knew that if I pass out now he will kill Tamamo, so with the last of my strength I thrust my sword forward. My sword move forward with all the strength I could mustard and it went through the middle of his chest, "Yesss I did it" I yell, but then I realize what I did. I killed another human being I started to feel guilt, but quickly dismiss it I knew I was protecting Tamamo, and if I didn't fight with the intent to kill he would have kill me.

I saw him fall to the ground with the sword still sticking out of his chest as he felt I took the sword out of my chest. I gave a quick prayer to Kazuka because even though he was an asshole it was not completely his fault that he didn't knew that Tamamo was frame.

I started limping back to Tamamo, half way there I couldn't keep walking and felt down face first. "Ouchhhh I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning" I groan "Alex" I heard Tamamo yell.

"Hey… there… Tama I… told you I… would win haha" I laugh weakly "You idiot! What did you do that! You are losing so much blood I can't repair this much damage without using all my power" she scream.

"That's….OK….I'm Just ….glad I protected you… please don't waste your magic on me" I said feeling that I would pass out in any moment. "NO, I CAN'T LOSE YOU WE ONLY SPEND SO LITTLE TIME TOGETHER, BUT YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME" she cried

I was genuinely happy she said that to me I was going to respond but I heard a voice that made me freeze. "You….Bastard….I'm not going to take this lost. If I'm going to die at least I will take you with me, let the demon feel the guilt of being the reason the person she loves died because of her that will be her greatest punishment" Kazuka stood up and aim an arrow straight at me and fire.

Time felt like it slow down and the arrow was getting closer I knew I was too weak to dodge or even get up in my condition I closed my eyes and I resign to my fate that I was going to die. A couple of second pass by, but I didn't feel anything I started to open my eyes to see what happen, but what I saw shook me to the core.

In front of me was Tamamo she got in front of the shot and the arrow hit her straight in her chest I saw her wobbling and she starting to fall to the floor even if my whole body was in pain I still was able to move my body to catch her. "Tamamo WHY! Why did you do that I'm the one who is supposed to protect you! Why did you take that arrow for me?" I cried while looking at her face

Then I heard Kazuka talked and I looked at him, "In the end I was able to slay that demon it was not the outcome I was imagining, but I can rest in peace all the same" then I saw Kazuka fall to the floor I knew without checking him that he was dead.

"Hey…..ALEX…I was ….able to….protect you" Tamamo said smiling

"Come on Tama use your powers to heal yourself you told me you can do it" I said

"Yeah… I have enough power to heal one person" she said

"That's great, you can heal yourself" I said ignoring the pain in my body I knew I was going to die soon, but having Tamamo alive was enough for me to rest in peace.

"ALEX… can you…turn around….my powers don't work if…..someone is looking at me" she said weakly

"Hmmm… OK" I said, inside though I thought it was strange in Fate:Extra her power were not limited like that maybe that arrow did something her I concluded, either way I turn around.

As soon as I turn around Tamamo hit a pressure point in the back of my neck that made the rest of my body go numb and I was unable to move, "Tama…what are…you doing" I said

"I…did say that I had enough power to heal one person and I'm using it to heal you" she said smiling

"NO YOU CAN'T I'M FINE MY WOUNDS WILL HEAL NORMALLY YOURS WON'T, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" I yelled to her in an effort to get her to stop.

"You really are kind Alex. You lost too much blood and we both know you don't have much longer let's hope in me giving you my powers that you will be able to live" she said crying but was happy.

"Please don't this Tama we can think of something elhmmmm" I was force to stop talking because Tamamo kiss me on the lips. I felt something warm spreading throughout my body this must be Tamamo's power and unlike the first kiss the feelings she put into this kiss were the ones of love. After what felt like an eternity Tamamo separated from my lips and said, "That was my first and last kiss I'm glad that I was able to give it to you and to spend my last moments with you….goodbye…..ALEX…I…LOVE…YOU" then Tamamo went limp in my arms.

"NO this can't be happening Tamamo **I LOVE YOU** **TOO** please wake up **PLEASE WAKE UP!"** I scream I kept crying until I saw her body starting to disappear I try to keep her in my arms, but eventually she completely vanish I kept screaming for who knows how long before I passed out.

What I didn't realize was that two people were watching the whole fight in the shadows," Alex hmmm you might be useful to either the copper or the bronze black cross or will you walk your own path. Let's see what destiny has in store for you" then they vanish.

I started to wake up, but all I saw was white then I heard someone talking " it seems that you sacrifice your life to save another despite that other being hunted as a demon even though she died at the end, but don't worry I won't let you die you will be reborn as a Campione I hope you will live long enough to accomplish what is destined to happen to you" I saw a little girl with twin tail purple hair in a white dress all I could say was, "what who are you?" she responded "I'm the all given women Pandora and you Alex will be reborn as a god slayer a king among kings a Campione".

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by blackness and pass out again.


	2. The Meeting of A Beautiful Blond Italian

**Let's start this off by saying I don't own Campione I forget to mention that in the first chapter because if i did i would be rich by now, but anyways the only character I own is Alex. Also i don't own Tamamo no Mae or Kazuka-no-suke because those are owned by the person who made Fate:Extra if you guys have not played that game i highly recommended it. I'm blabbing too much at this point so i'll just say that I hope you enjoy this story.**

I felt sunlight hitting my skin while I was lying down, I started to open my eyes to see where I was at since my head was a little fuzzy.

I open my eyes and saw I was in a room. It was color white; it looked like a room that a hospital will use. "Why am I in a hospital" I said.

My head started to hurt, and I remember what the little girl say," I'm the all given women Pandora and you Alex will be reborn as a god slayer a king among kings a Campione."

"A Campione there's no way I must have dreamt that" then I started to remember what happen before that, and how I fougth Kazuka-no-suke. How I was able to defeat him, but how he was still able to hit Tama when I let my guard down and he was able to shoot that arrow.

And lastly I remember Tamamo dying in my arms and me crying because she decided to heal me instead of her, and then I remember blackness.

My eyes started to water, but I shook my head and said, "That was a dream, I just play too many video games that I happen to dream about Tamamo no mae" I almost convince myself that it was a dream, but I felt something in my pocket.

"What's this?" I said reaching for my pocket I took the item that was in my pocket and I froze I started shaking because in my pocket there was an arrow.

I started to silently cry because that arrow was the final nail in the coffin that proves that I was not dreaming, and that I had failed in protecting the person that I love.

I Sob for a couple of minutes before I ask myself that one important question, "How did I even survive I know even with Tama's power I was death" I said.

Then I remember what Pandora said, "You'll be reborn as a Campione" I repeated out loud I can't believe this was happening to me it felt like I was in a stupid self-insert like those people I read.

I never thought this will happen to me let alone there being a world that was like Campione.

The more I think the more I thought about Tama. My eyes water again, but I slap myself and said," That's enough of the pity party she sacrifice herself so that even though she did not heal me she gave me her power, so that I could become a Campione, she would have been mad if I was depress for the rest of my life over her death".

"Tama you might not be here for me physically, I still have your powers so you're now a part of my soul, and that something that people can never take away from me and if they try I would do anything in my power to stop them.

I smile because I was finally having some inner peace about Tama some people will think I'm heartless for moving on so fast, but I know Tama will be sad seeing me in pain thinking about her.

I will always treasure her feelings for me, and I would never forget her. She will always have a spot in my heart that no can take for as long as live.

I sat in the bed for a couple of minutes, before I said again," How did I get here anyways?" my train of thoughts was interrupted when someone open the door to the room, and two people came in.

One had a doctor's coat she was a women that had long black hair that reach to her waist and had black color eyes, she look about 25 if I had to guess. She was what most people describe to be a beautiful woman and I had a feeling she was one of those women that was a cool and collected type. The other women had the same length of hair but hers was color brown and had green eyes instead. She was also as pretty as the doctor, but she had a motherly feel to her, for a lack of a better word, that I can sense.

" _How do I know that the doctor was a cool and collected type , and that the other women has a motherly feeling to her it might be because of the power I have receive from Tama that lets me judge someone when I meet them just like how Tama did with me"_ I thought.

"Hey there it looks like your awake now" the doctor said in Japanese

"Yeah if you don't mind me asking where am I?" I said _"Good thing I took those Japanese classes when I did or communicating would have been a pain"_ I thought.

"Oh so you do speak Japanese. That's good I thought I will need a translator, but I'm not surprise you ask that. You're in a community hospital in Japan, and my friend is the one who find you pass out on the beach, by the way why where you pass out in the beach anyways?" she said

" _I can't say I was defending a god, or I think Tama was a god in this world, and that I got stab in the chest by someone trying to kill her, but by the lack of a hole in my chest it seems that I have healed, I better lie or I will get a quick ticket to the crazy house all expenses paid."_ I though

"I don't really remember how I pass out. Actually I don't remember much of anything besides my name, and that I don't have a family. _" Let's play the amnesia card and see how that plays who said you don't learn anything from games_ _ **THANKS**_ _Fire Emblem Awakening"_ I though.

"Really I guess you have Amnesia and something happen to you to cause it. We did a scan of your brain and everything looks in order so you should be release by tomorrow" the doctor said.

" _HA, it works, now I won't have to answer questions I don't have the answer to because how will I explain how a Mexican teen arrived in Japan with no contacts with their parents or has no identification."_ I thought

"Really that's a relief" then I look at the other women and saw she was staring at me and said, "OH sorry where are my manners my name is Alex" I said

"You are a polite young man, my name is Nagamine Shizuru, also don't you have a surname Alex-kun" she bow a little

"Oh sorry I don't really remember it I only remember my first name Nagamine-san" I lied

"Is that so, since you don't remember anything besides your name, and you also no longer have a family do you know what your going do from now on?" she said

" _SHIT, that's right what am I going to do I have no money no ID, and I doubt people are going to hire me since I'm a foreigner" I though._

"haha" I laugh weakly, " I really haven't consider that I really don't know what I'm going to do from now on, but don't worry I hate when people worry about me" I said

"hmmmm, Lucia you said that Alex-kun had no identification and that nobody had claim him as a relative correct?" said shizuru to the doctor, I'm guessing that's the doctor's name.

"Yes, Shizuru that's what I said why were you asking?" said Lucia in a puzzling tone

"OK I decided I'm going to adopt him" said Shizuru in a cheery voice.

" **WHAT!** " both Lucia and I said in unison.

"Lucia you know how I'm unable to have kids because of my condition and after my husband's passing I really don't want to remarry anyways. I always wanted to have a son or daughter but I am unable to, so I was wondering if Alex-kun would want me to adopt him" she said

"Ok slow down there Shizuru I know that you always wanted a son or daughter since you were diagnose with your condition, but your rushing things too fast and anyways that is something for the kid to decide anyways." Lucia said

Then both women looked at me and when I looked at Shizuru's eyes I saw her emotions. Sadness for not be able to have a son or daughter and also a small amount of hope because I might be able to give her, her most important whish if I said yes. The ability for her to be a mother.

I thought for a few seconds _"It would be much easier for me if she were to adopt me. I won't have financial problem if she does and also I want to grant her whish of being mother, but I want to make sure she is doing this because she wants to not because she feels sorry for me."_

"I would really like that Nagamine-san, but are you sure you want some Mexican foreigner being your son?" I said

When I look at her eyes I saw a flash of hurt in them. That I was crazy to consider that she is doing this out of pity.

She said," Alex I'm hurt that you would say that. When I see you I see a fine 15 year old young man. I would be happy to think of you as my son.

I was touch, most people would not do that for strangers, and when I look at her eyes I see no trace of lying in them she truly does cares for me. **WAIT** did she just say 15 year old.

I look at the mirror in the wall and saw that I truly looked like. I was 15 and that I looked like the people in the Campione world. _"WHAT THE HELL! I think I was focusing too hard on my memories of the fight, and the conversation I just had to realize that I just regress by 2 FREAKING years and notice how I look. I look about the same except I'm in much better shape and it looks like I lost about 40 lb. I seriously need to pay more attention. How the hell did I miss that I regress 2 years"_ I though.

"Thank you, it really does mean a lot to me that you care so much for me, and I will be glad to be your son Nagamine-san, no Oka-san" I said with a smile.

She gasp and cover her mouth with her hands and started to cry," I… always wish to be called that. To one day be a mother and to have a son or a daughter that will called me Oka-san" she said

"I'm glad that I was able to grant you your wish because I know your will be a great mother to me and I'm proud to call you my mother" I said with as much sincerity as I could.

She started to cry even harder and she went to my bed and hug me. She cried in my shoulder for some time until Lucia said," OK Shizuru I think you made your point. You're happy that he will be your son, I can tell he is a great kid I'll work on the adoption papers for you."

"Thanks Lucia my wish for becoming a mother has finally come true I could not be any happier right now" she gave me a smile that could almost match Tama.

I decided then and there that I would be a good son for Shizuru, and that I would do my best to protect her from any Heretic gods or other Campiones and that I would defend her with my life that's what a good son would do.

 _-6 Months Later-_

After I was adopted by Shizuru after the battle with Kazuka-no-suke I have been living peacefully with her for 6 months. She has been happy these 6 months and we have truly bonded as son and mother. I sometimes miss my family back home, but I don't think I would be able to go back so I should do my best to be happy in this world.

Things were going peacefully until she told me this one thing during breakfast.

"Alex I enrolled you in Jounan Academy's high school division you will be in the first year. Your uniform is already in your room, so please change and go to the principal's office in 20 minutes" she said

"hmnmm (cough) (cough)(Cough) what! did you said Jounan Academy" I said surprise

"Yeah it's close by and I wanted you to start your education. I can see you're a smart boy and I don't think you will have any problem in passing" she said.

" _Well if I did not believe this was the Campione universe before I certainly do now it's been 6 months since I become a Campione. I have been hiding my status of a Campione, so that I don't bring attention to myself. I guess I'm being force to the main plot of the anime. It should be fun I'll try to befriend Godou I always wanted to be friends with him. I need to make sure no one knows I know the future or who knows what will happen to me." I though_

-20 minutes later-

"OK I'm here now to go the principal's office" it took me a while to find the office considering the anime did not show much layout of the school, good thing I had a map. I found the principal's office and knock.

"Come in" I heard someone said

I enter the office and saw the principal sitting in his desk, "Hello sir, I'm the new student my name is Nagamine Alex" (Yes I decided to have Shizuru's last name. She was extremely happy when I told her that I wanted to have her last name.)

"Oh yes, I heard we will be having a new foreign student arriving today. Nagamime-kun your homeroom will be in class 5 please go there and wait for your sensei to introduce you" He said.

" _Class 5 that's the class Godou is in. I think I can no longer keep calling this incidents just a coincident for much longer" I though_

I was waiting outside the classroom until the teacher called for me. "Come on in" I heard

I want into the classroom and saw the classroom was full and I saw Godou sitting in the back right of the classroom. "Do **ALL** main characters sit in the back of the classroom by the window" I though. I wrote my name on the board and the teachers introduce me.

"Class this is Nagamine Alex he is a foreign student that lives here in Japan. I want all of you to respect him and help him be comfortable in this school" the teacher said.

"Yes Sensei" the students said

"OK Nagamine-kun please say something about yourself" the teacher said

"Well, I'm fluent in three languages Japanese, English, and Spanish and I hope that you will all help me during this school year." I said

'That's good you can sit behind Kusanagi Godou. Godou-kun please raise your hand so he can see you" the teacher said.

I see Godou raise his hand and I went to the sit behind him. " _So I'm sitting behind Godou I give up. I'm definitely going to be in the main plot. I guess that's fine, Godou needs a male Campione to be his friends anyway besides that other guy that I can't remember his name._

"Hi there I hope you will be able to help me settling in Kusanagi-san" I said to Godou

"Yeah, I hope that will get along Nagamine-san" he said

"Just call me Alex I'm still not use to people calling me by last name" I said "is easier for me that way

"OK, then you can call me Godou then" he said "Thanks I hope we become good friends Godou-san" we both shake hands.

It's been 3 weeks since I befriended Godou. We really have a lot in common and have really hit off becoming good friends. The first thing I notice is that he has not become a Campione yet since there is no Erica following him around. Also he has invited me to Italy to help him return a stone tablet his grandfather received from there, so the plot has finally started.

We arrive in Italy a few hours ago, and started asking people if they have seen the tablet.

"Man this tablet is really strange" he said "True, but you did tell me that your grandfather travel the world is no surprise he will find something as strange as that tablet." I said

Then we heard someone speak Italian in front us and we looked forward, "Ha, us" Godou said.

We saw a beautiful girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, " _Well Erica Blandelli just arrive everybody" I though "_ Can we help you?" I said.

"Hand over that Grimoire immediately" she said in Italian.

"My name is Kusanagi Godou", "and my name is Nagamine Alex" we said.

"What's wrong do both of you not speak Italian in that case I'll say it again in Japanese hand over that Grimoire immediately" she said.

"Grimoire?" said Godou "Maybe be if you say please" I said, she gave me a glare.

"I'm a knight of the Copper Black Cross do you guys think I would not know" she said.

"You mean this, **I CAN'T** this belong to someone else" Godou said "Great I always dream of getting mug in Italy by a blond girl" I said.

She jump and got behind us "hurry up' she said.

"Are you mugging us" Godou said.

" Noooooo, she wants us to give her a massage Godou" I said.

"You're not Helping Alex" Godou said.

"A mugging? How rude how about you two" she said.

Then we heard a loud roar echo throughout the city.

"Ahh, were is that roar coming from" said Godou.

"I didn't know Italy was known by the yelling of wild animals" I said.

Then we saw it a giant boar one of Verethragna authorities.

"WHAT THE HELL" Godou said "Oh god is a rogue God" said Erica.

"Cool I wonder if it tastes any good" I said.

They both looked at me if I have lost my mind.

"You should both get out of here" then we saw Erica run towards the boar.

Then I snap my fingers in front of Godou "Hello earth to Godou you there" I said.

"Whaaaat?" he said finally awake from his daze "I said that we should probably help that girl".

"WHAT are you crazy we could die. NO your right lets go" we try to follow after Erica, but we lost her, and then Godou trip dropping the tablet.

"Godou are you alright?" I said.

Then I look forward and saw Verethragna for some reason I froze. I could sense the huge amount of power he possess, but I notice Godou could not feel it at all.

Then he picks up the tablet and said "Does this belong to one of you"

"Yeah, you should probably get out of here there's a giant monster out there "he said.

"This is funny" he said.

"Funny?" Godou said "Hey Godou becareful around that guy" I whisper to him "ha, why?" he said.

"I take it both of you are not Italian I am the victor the strongest which will defeat any enemy, I try to revive the ancient gods, but I have yet to be defeated".

"Godou we need to leave now" I said.

Then we saw Erica jumping in the rooftop.

"Are you chasing after that witch" he said.

" Witch?" Godou said "Maybe we are? What of it" I said.

"NO we came here because my grandfather asked me to deliver that tablet" Godou said.

"Is that so" Verethragna said and started to laugh.

"Both you are good kids and strong warriors, but one of you is not what he claims to be" he said staring at me.

" _How the hell does he know? Do gods have an ability to tell who is a Campione" I thought._

Then we heard Erica scream.

"Godou lets go" I said.

"Are you two leaving?" he said.

"Yes sorry can I have that back" Godou said

Then Verethragna gave Godou the tablet and a white horse appears behind us and there was a flash of light that force us to shut our eyes and when we open our eyes it they were gone.

Then we said Erica being force back by the boar.

"Hey Godou we need to get in that building. We need to catch her if she is sent back" I ran not giving Godou time to respond.

I made it to the window and Godou was behind me "Are you sure she will be send here" he said "positive" I said.

Then we saw Erica be push back and we manage to grab both of her arms, "See what did I tell you" I said.

Than we saw the boar creating a tornado," A tornado" Godou said "Not Good" I said "That's the avatar of a God" Erica said.

We close our eyes than it disappeared.

After the boar disappear we went to the train station.

"So that was a god" Godou said "A rogue god to be precise" she said.

Then Erica explained what a rogue god meant.

"I _need to be careful Verethragna already has his sight on me" I though._

"I can't believe you two possess a powerful Grimoire and not even know this".

"We told you we are only here to return this" Godou said "Is not our fault we don't know what you are talking about" I said.

"To whom" she said.

"Lucreita Zola" Godou said.

"The great mage" she said surprise.

"Well isn't that great we have both gods and mages" I said.

"I will accompany both of you since I can't leave that Grimoire behind" she said.

"Were you not the one that threaten us with your sword" I said.

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

" _This girl"_ both Godou and me thought angrily.

"Go on help carry my luggage, will use a car" she said.

"What? Why do we have to carry your luggage" he said.

"Great our first day here and we already been made into pack mules just fantastic" I said.

Erica just smile at both us.

We went to Lucretia's house and Godou was starting at her and said," She's so young" "Hey Godou close your mouth or you'll catch flies" he blush and quickly threw me a glare I just whistle.

Then Lucretia was moving her body erotically and Godou kept stating at her," Godou keep your hormones in check" How lewd" Erica said.

"You can't blame the young man if he's overflowing with urges" Lucretia said "I'm not overflowing with anything" Godou said "you could of fool me" I said.

"Hey Alex back me up here" he said angrily "What are you talking about Godou?" I said innocently.

"Hey you kids did you run into anyone? "she said.

I started sweating and she look at me but then Godou say we ran into a kid then she threw the grimoire at Godou saying he can keep it.

Then Erica started complaining that Godou is just a beginner at magic.

" True he is, but the Gods decided to give it to that boy of course the other could wield I too, but I don't think he needs it now do you?" she said to me.

All three of them start looking at me and I began to panic.

"What a-are you talking about?" I said nervously.

Then she walks to me and says to my ear," You hide your power well, but don't think you can hide it forever" I gulp.

"Lucretia what do you mean by that? And what did you tell him?" Erica said.

"Oh who knows? It's a secret" she said playfully.

Erica was starring daggers at me and I just look anywhere but her.

Erica grabbed my shirt and said with an edge "You and I will have a nice long talk later" then she release me.

"I can't believe you're giving him that Grimoire" she said pointing at Godou," and you know something else about that boy" she said pointing at me. Angrily she left the room.

"Well someone needs a chill pill" I said.

"Yeah I don't what she so mad about" said Godou. Lucretia giggle and said, "Both of you will know in due time".

-20 minutes later-

We were in a room with Erica and something interesting happen.

"Both of you hurry up and pour me some more" Erica said.

"NO I think you had enough for today" Godou said "Anymore and you will probably pass out" I said.

"What you both think I can't handle it" she said drunk then she starts yelling at us for having no expression.

"It's not that we have no expression" "The things you are looking at is not us" we said. Erica was looking at a mask.

Then she was messing with the mask thinking is one of us and flick her finger, but the mask was made of metal.

"AHH, I should hurt both of you for hurting my finger how thickheaded are you" she said.

We both look at her like she was crazy," Arianna a little help here please" I said.

We both look at her but she was also as drunk as Erica laughing her ass off.

"HAHAHA, he called me Arianna" she said laughing.

"Godou when I agree to come with you to Italy I didn't know I had to babysit a maid and a girl that wield swords like a maniac" I said.

"Hey! that isn't my fault" say Godou. Than Arianna felt onto the floor and continue laughing. Me and Godou look at each other and sigh.

Than we had to help Erica back into her room, but she was drunk as all hell and was difficult getting her to her bed.

"Come on walk straight" Godou said while holding her left arm "I knew I should of taken that picture to make fun of her" I said holding her right arm.

I saw Godou looking at Erica and blushing "Come on lover boy we need to get her to bed" I said "I know that" he said blushing.

Then she was mumbling about Arianna getting the back of her dress "YOUR BACK" said Godou "well did not expect that to happen "I said.

She started to scream to hurry up "I'll hold on to her and just unzip her dress. The longer we stay the more awkward is going to get." Godou nodded and unzip her dress, the dress fell and Erica only had a pink bra and panties. I was blushing because she was hanging onto me, so I quickly put her in her bed.

"If you sleep like that you will-" Godou said before he had to look away from the naked Erica.

I put the cover to Erica, so we can look at her without blushing and looking like we were perverts.

"Goodnight Erica" "Sleep well" we said then we went to open the door and I forgot the door was lock and we were trap inside.

"Hey Godou was taking so long" "The door is lock I can't open it" he said in a whisper.

On the other side of the house Lucretia had the key to the room, "Good luck boys, you both have the luck with the ladies" she said happily.

"You know she's going to kill us when she wakes up you know that right" Godou said,

"Probably, but were stuck here. We will just have to explain to her what happen and hope we get off easy" I said.

We both fell asleep. Then morning came and Erica woke up and was not happy to see us as. As soon as we woke up she punched us both in the face.

"Both of you die right here and now" she said angrily.

"Wait we did not do anything at all" Godou nervously said "Yeah we did nothing that will get us arrested" I said as nervous as Godou.

"Of course not if both of you had. I will of snap both of your puny little necks, both of you saw my body now I have to punish you" she said angrily.

"P-p-p-p-punish us " Godou said, "Come on now we all just need to calm down and talk about this" I said nervously, " _Come on explosion where are you?" I thought_. Then we heard an explosion, _"Bingo" I thought._

We ran outside and there was one of the gods that appear on the Anime.

Erica try to talk to the god and was able to tell us who it was and then the god spoke," so there are worthy people who know the names of the ancient kings." He walks towards us but lightning struck it. He said something about someone changing forms and left.

Erica use her sword to change outfits," You two stay here Ok" she said ," What are you going to do" Godou said "You're going after a water God Erica you will need to be careful" I said.

She says she is going to hold of the Gods," you might get hurt" Godou said," That's a knight's duty" she said. "Erica a dead knight can't help the people" I told her she looked at us and went to the car with Arianna we follow her there to help her.

"I Won't save either of you this is your last chance" she said " I know that " Godou said "WE both want to help you despite of the risk" I said " _Also I need to be there in case something goes wrong and I have to use my powers and reveal I'm a Campione"_ I thought .

I saw Godou look at the tablet _"he must be thinking of what Lucretia said about the tablet stealing a God's authority and what she told us about Erica" I_ thought.

We saw that melquart was facing off against "Verethragna" me and Godou said "How do both of you know that" Erica said in surprise.

We saw Erica jumping out of the car and straight towards the two gods. "ERICA" Godou said "That girl is impatient Arienna go faster!" I said she speed up to try and catch up to Erica.

We saw Erica stopping the Gods from beginning the duel," Erica really wants to get herself kill" I said "What do you mean" I look at Godou and said " When two God's fight there's little you can said to stop them. I said

"How do you know that?" he said. I hesitated, but said "I'll tell you later right know Erica takes higher priority." Godou looked reluctant to drop the subject, but knows Erica is more important than the conversation. " _SHIT I need to be more careful in what I say in the future" I_ thought.

We saw Verethragna attacking Erica "Shit let's go Godou" I said he nodded and we ran to where Erica was. Before the lightning struck her we both tackle her aside and the lightning barely miss us.

We both grab her hands and started running behind a wall. Then I heard Godou tell Melquart to team up with us in order to defeat Verethragna. He just laugh at Godou's proposal and then accepted.

Verethragna threw a lightning bolt at us but Melquart protected us "What are you two going to do now" Erica said. "We have not thought about that we only know what we do now" we said. She looked at us with an expression I could not read.

I heard Verethragna talking, " That was what I would expect from the child I bet on, and the other child I see that has great potential but that does not meet that I will lose." Then he summons the golden sword that cuts through divinity. He went and hit the shield that protect us and started to break the shield.

" _OK this is where Godou will get his powers"._ But something unexpected happen the barrier broke much faster than in the anime. "WHAT" I said

I saw Verethragna getting closer I knew I had stop him because Godou was not ready yet. "Dammit Shield full power".

I created a shield that protected us form the sword. "What is this?" I heard Verethragna say "interesting I knew you had great potential you killed a God didn't you? Let us see how long you can last." "I wish to experience defeat ancient king children of men".

"Godou, Alex we need to get away now" Erica scream " Sorry Erica I can't I need to hold the shield or we will die only my power can stop the sword because it has power similar to it, and thus can't cut through it until I run out of energy." I said "I was given the tablet to hold and I won't leave without using it" Godou said.

"You can't, if you use it your body won't be able to handle it, and Alex that shield your using is expanding too much of your energy you will die too. She said.

"But if we don't do it will die right? Don't worry" me and Godou said.

"You two are a lot like Prometheus both of you are fools "she said.

She walk to both us and gave us a kiss on the cheek," That was for good luck make it a good show you two."

At that moment my shields weaken and Verethragna was able to destroy it. I saw Godou use the tablet and I jump out of the way. Godou was able to hit him and the shockwave send us both back.

"ALEX, GODOU" Erica yell.

"I stole it I took his golden sword" Godou said.

We saw Verethragna's sword disappearing and Godou was able to take it.

"What do I do" said Godou, then Erica walk up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

This time it was different instead of the sword hitting Verethragna it was in Godou's hand charging.

"Alex tell me you defeated the God Tamamo no Mae didn't you" Erica said

"Yeah… something like that. If you are saying if I have her power then yes" I said wondering why she was asking.

"That's perfect put your hand on the sword" she said. I was confuse but did it anyway

"OK now whahmmmmmmmm" Erica stop me from talking by kissing me on the lips just like Godou. I was screaming inside my head wondering what was happening. Then I saw the sword becoming bigger than it was when it defeated Verethragna during the anime.

We then separated and she said, "Alex what you didn't know was that Tamamo no Mae is Verethragna's older sister, so I knew if I gave you the knowledge like Godou both of your energy will resonate and both of you will be able to hold the sword and give it more power".

" _WHAAAAAT! since when was Tamamo no Mae Verethragna's older sister OK maybe there are some things different than in canon, but I'll deal with that later right know we need to take down Verethragna"_ I Thought.

I hold on the sword with Godou and said "Hey Godou are you ready to finish this once and for all" "Yeah let's end this battle and protect this land" we both threw the sword forward and it struck Verethragna in the chest causing him to be set into flame before disappearing.

Last thing I remember after defeating Verethragna was me and Godou passing out after using the sword and Erica screaming our names.

 **Hello everyone this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so i hoped that you be able to point out any mistake that I made during the story. Anyways my plan is to stick to the main plot of the anime, but I made change a few things. Of course changes will be made since my character will interact with the rest of the characters. I have not decided what pair ups i should do, but I'll figure it out soon enough, anyways thanks for reading, and I'll do my best to write more for you guys.**


	3. The Shield That Helps The Sword

**Let's start this off again by saying I don't own Campione, and if you want to know the rest go back to the last chapter and read the introduction again I don't want to retype it every new chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

-Godou's POV-

It's been a week since me and my friend Alex have return from Italy, and when I became a Campione .

It turns out Alex has been a Campione for 6 months and didn't tell me.

At first I was mad because he was keeping a secret from me that involve heretic gods and other Campiones.

But I decided to forgive him since he explained to me that without proof I will just think he was insane, this might have been true.

So I decided to forgive and forget since he did save me and Erica from Verethragna sword when that other Gods shield broke, so I owe him my life.

When we came back I introduce him to my little sister. Those two were reluctant at first, but eventually they started to talk and then they started to hit it off.

Now Shizuka even calls him Alex-onii-chan. It was really funny to see his face when she first called him that. They were both blushing of embarrassment, it was hilarious.

Now we three have become like a real family despite Alex not being blood related. I still think of him as a brother and I know Shizuka feels the same way as me.

Today me and Alex are going to school together since he came over yesterday, so we could talk about the whole Campione thing. Now I have to wake him up since he's so lazy in the morning.

"Hey Alex wake up is almost time to go to scho-" I had to stop talking because in my bed there was Alex which was not weird since I didn't have an extra futon and the bed was big enough.

But right next to him was Erica and she was **NAKED!**

-Alex POV-

I was starting to wake up since Godou was calling, but I wonder why he stop talking maybe he hurt his toe or something, but I really don't want to wake up.

"Godou five more minutes I don't want to go to school yet" I said sleepy.

"That's right Godou we are both tired how about you get us some cappuccino ok" said a voice behind me.

" _WAIT!Behind me"_ I thought.

I woke up and slowly turn my head around to see what was behind me and what I saw almost made me pass out.

Erica was there, but she was completely **NAKED!.**

"OH good morning Godou, Alex" she said still naked

I quickly started to roll out of bed until I fell out of the bed and hit the floor, and backed away from the bed until I was next to Godou and stood up.

"Ohhhh, Alex why did you move you were so warm" Erica said happily.

"Ummm, Godou did we do something that we might have forgotten like I don't know HAVING ERICA NAKED IN BED WITH US" I said screaming while blushing.

"Hey I'm just as clueless as you I have no idea how she got there in the first place" said Godou blushing.

"I'm more surprise that she was in bed and that we didn't even know she was in there to begin with" I said.

"Well since both of you are awake now can one of you give me a hot cappuccino" Erica said.

"How about PUT ON SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST" me and Godou scream.

Godou, Erica (who finally put something on), and me went downstairs to get something to eat and then Shizuka was there, and when she saw Erica let's say that she was not happy with was she was seeing.

She made us sit down, with Erica in the middle and started interrogating us into why Erica was with us in Godou's room.

"So you both say that you are unhappy with the situation is that correct" Shizuka said "yes" me and Godou said.

"hmmm, It sure doesn't look that way to me" Shizuka said with an edge.

" _Well to be honest Erica clinging to both us right now is not really helping our case"_ I thought.

"It's the true, believe me, Shizuka we don't know what's going on, but her attitude completely change of all of sudden" Godou said nervously

"I can vouch for that, her attitude completely change and did a total one 180 when we came back from Italy" I said nervously.

"Completely change?" said Shizuka not really believing us.

"That's quite rude Godou, Alex I just feel like accepting both of your love right now that's all" she said nonchalantly.

"Love when did that happened?" said Godou, "Yikes, don't remember that happening" I said trying to look as small as possible.

"Don't you remember you two, we share a bed together in Lucretia's house and then we share a hot bacio" she said embarrass.

"bacio?" Shizuka said "it means kiss in Italian" said Arianna.

"Is that so" Shizuka said looking more piss of every second that passes.

"Don't say things she will misunderstand that's because we were fighting a god" Godou said.

"A god?" Shizuka said confuse.

I face palm because of Godou's mistake "Every second that passes the hole we're in gets bigger and bigger" I said.

"But you two do say is true that we share a kiss did we not" she said.

"That's not true you're purposely twisted the facts to-"Godou stops talking because of Erica.

"NO COMMENT" I say with a straight face Yu Narukami style.

Then I see Godou looking at Erica's chest that was until Shizuka got on his face and made him jump back, and then she said that if she needed to talk to him on the roof.

"'Snhhhh" I try to hold back my laughter that was until Shizuka was glaring at me.

"Alex-onii-chan don't think you're getting out Scott free I'll take you to the roof too right along with onii-chan since both of you are at fault" she said still glaring.

"I-I-I yes mam" Me and Godou said.

-20 minutes later-

"uhhhhh" me and Godou said when we got to school.

"What's wrong with you two" a classmate said.

"It's just my little sister was lecturing us because of a certain she devil" Godou said.

" _Get use to that feeling buddy because what is going to happen in a couple of minutes will ruin the rest of our day" I thought._

I heard the classmate talk about an Italian Transfer student to Godou, "Hey you too Alex since she's a foreigner maybe you two will get along" he said "trust me if I'm right I know her well enough already" I said.

-FlashBack-

I woke up after I pass out when I use the golden sword only to see I was in Erica's lap right next to Godou, and it look like he was waking up too.

"Godou I was able to unlock the sword's power with the kiss I gave you, and Alex I was able to amplify your power through the sword by kissing you too." Erica said

Then we saw Verethragna in flames and laughing he said, " Good job warriors one of you was able to take my authority , and the other was able to beat me with his own power and was able to still gain a little bit of mine, remain undefeated you two until the day we fight again" then he disappeared.

-FlashBack End-

"Hold on Alex did he say that she transfer from Italy" Godou said panicking.

"Yeah, and I know we are thinking about the same person too" I said.

Our teacher got our attention because the transfer student was here and me and Godou stood up from our seat to see.

I knew Erica was there and she was introducing herself in front of the class and Godou look like he has seen a ghost poor guy I don't blame him, but the real kicker was what she said after her introduction.

"There is something I must say to everyone. I actually already promise my future to someone… well two people in fact" she said.

" _WAITTTT! I thought she was just messing with me I though she only love Godou oh Noo if I remember correctly on what she was going to say next" I thought._

Now I look exactly the same as Godou paralyze me because of what going to happen next.

"And those two people are Kusanagi Godou, and Nagamine Alex" she said pointing at Godou and me.

"But I, but we "that's all we can say until Erica came to us, I was still in shock of what was happening. Well until Erica kiss me in front of the class and kiss Godou as well. The people gasping in surprise are a clear indication I'm not hallucinating.

Then she said, "I could not possibly sit anywhere but beside kusanagi Godou, and Nagamine Alex since we love each other so will you mind moving" and I saw the person moving away, and there's brainwashing at work people.

"Hey what are you doing" "I really don't like how this is going to end" me and Godou told Erica

"What do you think I'm doing you two I'm staying in Japan for a while, oh also I rented an apartment. We can break it in later between the three of us."

"Wait hold on" Godou said "Oh no" I said and then I felt something grabbing my shoulder hard. Me and Godou turn around and saw the classmate that was talking to us in the morning he was not too happy by the sudden revelation. "Hey buddy how's it going" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Kusanagi Godou!, Nagamine Alex!" he sounded piss well I did say **TRY to** lighten the mood it didn't mean I succeeded. Then he and three other people started to beat us up.

Then we said, "wait you got it wrong" and then I remember, _"OH crap I know something bad is going to happen but I can't remember what that was"_

Then I heard, "No they got it right, I can still feel the warmth of both of your skins" she said blushing

"Wait Erica NO don't say anything else "Godou said, "HOLY crap we are so dead so freaking dead" I said panicking.

Then she said "I think is better to tell everyone how you and me and also me and Alex have already spend a night together" She said.

Me and Godou freaked out and try to drag Erica outside the classroom, but we accidently grab Mariya Yuri.

" Hey Godou maybe next time you actually look who you are grabbing before we bolt out of the classroom" I said "Hey don't blame this all on me you grab her hand too so you are also responsible" then we notice we are still holding her hands and we blush and quickly let her go.

Sowhere else there was another Campione, but was an old man talking to a girl with silver hair.

" It's extremely interesting that an 8th Campione is born, also how the 7th Campione was able to disguise his power and I didn't know about his existence before now." The old man said

Then they talk about the location of a treasure located in Rome.

Me and Godou were walking with Mariya and she said, " I'm sorry what happen back there I was too close" Mariya said.

"NO it was my fault to begin with" Godou said, "We should have looked before we grab you so you don't have to apologize." I said smiling.

"Also you don't have to believe what Erica said" said Godou "Sometimes she goes overboard on what she says, but you don't have to believe her crazy story" I said.

Then she starts bowing and talks about how even her death will not appease 1 demon king let alone two.

"But I beg the two of you to punish me instead and leave anybody else alone" she said.

"Hey Alex what is she saying?" Godou whisper to me, "Well the way she refers to us as demon kings maybe she knows we are Campione, and let's say not all Campione are nice" I whisper back to him.

Then we heard someone talk behind us about bothering the two kings he introduce himself as Amakasu then he said "It's nice to meet the 7th and 8th Campione

We went to a shrine and he explains to us what his organization was, and that it deals with gods and other things related with magic and that Yuri helps as a shrine maiden. The he explain that he was the one who order Yuri to establish contact with us.

"May I ask why you want to establish contact with us?" I ask in a way that is both a threat and a question , so he gets the point that I don't like being use.

"Don't worry 7th Campione is nothing bad I know how you don't like people getting hurt" he said, "and how do you know that?" I ask puzzle on how he knows that.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure that one out you do a lot of things around this town that support this" he said "Alex are you keeping another secret from me?" said Godou with an edge to his voice. " _He never talks to me like that I guess what he said about treating me as his brother was true he really doesn't like when I keep secrets from hi.m I wonder how will he react when I tell him I'm from a different world and that I know what will happen in the future will he think our friendship was a lie that I was using him" I thought._

"Don't get mad 8th Campione is no big secret he just stops petty thugs and the like from hurting the people of the town he doesn't do it every day only when he comes across it. That's how I knew he doesn't like people getting hurt." He said "Yeah it does sound like Alex to do that" Said Godou smiling.

Than Yuri came out dress as a shrine maiden and apologize for what happen earlier.

"No it's Ok I don't even consider myself a king" said Godou "Just because we became Campione we are not going to hurt people just because we can do so don't worry about it. We are not going to act like kings either that's not in mine or Godou's nature to do that." I said smiling I saw her relax a little bit when me and Godou forgave her.

"It seems this two Campiones are a whole lot different from the one you are acquainted to" then Godou ask her if she would speak not so formally. Just to speak to us like we were friends she still refuse.

"How about at least using our names" said Godou "You really don't have to worry about formality with the two of us it makes us uncomfortable when people speak to us like that" I said rubbing my neck.

"I guess if you insist Na-Nagamine-san,Ku-Kusanagi-san " she said

"Thanks" we said to her and she started to blush

" _Well she's starting to fall for Godou whether she likes me or not is another story well I hope at least we can become good friends because if she were to like us both I don't think I'll survive another beating. Well what can possibly go wrong? SHITTTTTT did I just said that I just jinx myself DAMMMIT!" I thought_

"so what did you wanted to speak to us about" Godou said " Ahh Yes it's about Erica Blandelli form the Copper Black Cross" he said.

-scene change-

We went to Godou'shouse since he invited me. "We're home " said Godou "Onii-chan?, Alex-onii-chan?" we sit down to untie our shoes "something smells good" I said, and then Shizuka hits us both in the head with a metal spoon "shhhh" we hold our heads in pain. " What do both of you think you are doing Yuri Mariya is the beauty of the tea club there's no way either of you will make any headway with her." She said while scolding us

"What are you talking about?" said Godou "We need more information to know what you are saying?" I said still holding my head.

"Everyone is talking about it they say you two were attacking Mariya" she said angrily

"That's a lie there's no shred of true in that" he said. "Great another lie that will make hell for us when we go back to school" I said crying anime tears.

"Is that so?" she said not believing us "Even if both of you are telling the truth the whole school is talking about it even about you two being flirty with Erica." She said

Then Godou's eyes were shadow by his hair and when upstairs saying he does not want to talk about it. "Onii-chan?" said Shizuka "Don't worry Shizuka I'll talk to him" I sad going up to Godou's room.

-Flashback-

Amakasu explains how Erica is such a beautiful women with many characteristics and traits that will awaken any man hidden desires, but also that she never let any man touch her let alone two.

"So what does she wants with us?" Godou said "That's the question what happen to make her so crazy about you two how about the fact you two are Campione" Amakusa said

Mariya ask to explain why does being a Campione matter to her "In short you're saying that the Copper Black Cross is using her to get us to join the organization, and she is trying to seduce us. Do I have it right?" I said knowing the real intention behind Erica's motives and I know what he thinks is false. All three of them look at me before Akamusa answered me.

"Yes Nagamine-san that is exactly what I was going to say" he said smiling

-Flashback end-

Godou was in his bed and said, "I guess that's what's going on" "Are you sure Godou do you think Erica would throw away her self-respect even if it was for her organization? She doesn't look like the type to do that" I ask.

"I don't know I think you are right she really did not seem like someone who do that kind of thing" he said.

Then Godou turn around to be on the other side of the bed and Erica was just behind him. ," _Is Erica a ninja? Even if I knew she was going to be there I did not see her until Godou turn around, anime logic I guess" I tough._

'Do what" Erica said "What are you doing here" said Godou " of course we neeed to spend some time together" she said.

Then Godou explain to her if she wants something from him to tell him and not try to seduce someone she does not like.

"Is that what you believe, how about you Alex do you also believe I'm doing that too" she said looking at me I notice there was a hint of sadness in her eyes because Godou said that.

"Well I have no prove you are, but also don't have proof you aren't either" I said diplomatically.

"If that is what both of you believe then lest spend one last day together I'll show both of you how I feel" she said blushing.

-scene change Italy-

" When someone said they want to spend the day together they usually go to a café, to the beach, or a movie " Arianna nodded "So why DID WE CAME BACK TO ITALY" Godou said screaming.

"Well you know Erica is either go big or go Home" I said "Yes That was Erica does" Said Arianna.

Then Arianna left saying she had something to do and left us both waiting for Erica.

"I really did not want to come back here" said Godou "Yeah me too, but you know that our luck is not that great" I said.

Then we felt it an energy field was created just like when a God appears then behind us was Athena

"Are you two god Slayers" she said "Are you a God" Godou said " _Athena was one of the Gods I did not want to meet she is not known as the goddess of wisdom for nothing I need to be careful around her"_ I thought

"What if I am, I want to retake the snake. It feels inevitable that we must fight especially that boy next you" she said pointing at me "There's something about him that makes me weary about him so how about It, you want to fight" she said " Sorry we did not come for that were not like other Campione that wish to fight" I said.

"Very well then I shall take my leave, but god slayers you two are liars," then she point to Godou " Someone who does not enjoy fighting me could not have become a God slayer" then she points to me, " You are also liar because you are hiding something that you don't what other people to know, and also you are lying in how you got your powers." Then she sends her owls at us then she disappears.

" _FUCK, I knew she'll figure something about me know I REALLY need to be careful around her since she comes several times in the anime I knew I should not have underestimated the goddess of knowledge. Since technically I didn't beat Tamamo no Mae It would make me a half Campione if I had to describe myself"_ I thought.

Then Erica came and three people were with her then she said they came with her to see how strong we were then she summon her sword Cuore di Leone.

Then she started to slash at us with her sword. She cut Godou's shirt in the stomach and she cut my shirt in the shoulder.

"That's a real sword" said Godou surprise "Well this is not the way i thought I will spend my day" I said looking at Erica

"That's my Alex, and Godou" said Erica

Then Godou is asking why she was doing this then she said it was to see how strong we are.

" _Do I help in the fight or play defense I trust Erica, but the other three not so much I don't want them to know my true limits I guess I'll play defensely."_ I thought

Then Erica summon a steel lion the manifestation of her sword I stood behind Godou since I knew he will use the Bull avatar to those the lion to a pillar.

" _The more secret we keep the better I don't what Godou to use the Bird of prey so I will just use my shield to block the ray the lion will send"_ I thought

Then I see the lion sending red beams " I got this Godou "then I use my shield to absorb the red beams and send them back and it hit the lion weakening even more.

"What kind of shield was that" I heard someone say behind me in suprise " that's one of the main powers of Tamamo no Mae if Verethragna is the sword Tamamo no Mae is the shield and Alex can create different shields depending on the situation, but just like Godou those shields have their risk " I heard Erica explain to the person who asked the question.

I started to feel weaker and the amount of time I can keep the shield up is decreasing I have to let go of the barrier. Even though I try to hide it Godou still had to use the bird of prey to grab me and escape the beams.

"Godou you can't win while always running, and Alex you can't win also if all you do is defend a rogue god won't be as nice as me." She said the light turn back into her sword and used one of her most powerful technique.

"Why did you think I had Alex lower his shield and allows us to be hit by those beams? You of all people should know Alex's shield is difficult to break even with the golden sword. No the real reason was to get you were you are standing right know." Godou said then Erica turn around and saw the coliseum behind her.

"Figure out some way to run away" Godou said then summon the Boar

Then I saw Erica was not moving, like she was expecting something to happen.

"ERICA MOVE "I said " _why is she not moving dammit I have to use one of my most powerful shields so she doesn't get hurt"_ I thought.

"I summon thee and her divine protections use thy power to save another SHIELD OF AEGIS!" I said.

A shield was created and it cover Erica in a dome Then the Boar hit the shield and it didn't break then the momentum of the boar made it step on the shield and keep going forward and hit the coliseum.

"The power of the Boar that can trample anything, and the shield of Aegis which says that protects anything the users casts upon without fail." I heard one the three people say.

I release the shield since the Boar was gone.

Then I heard Erica say, " You can only use each Avatar once a day, and you can only use your most powerful Shields once a day depending on your power. Also think about when to use them" She said.

Then me and Godou ran forward and tackle her to the ground "It's _funny to see her this surprise, but I'm still mad because she didn't dodge the boar I know she should of use the boots of Hermes I need to ask her why? But without revealing how I knew she had them"_ I thought.

"Erica why didn't you dodge the Boar I know your smart enough in case Godou use the Boar to have a plan to escape it" I said in an angry tone.

She looked at me and smile then said," Yes I have the boots of Hermes to help me escape if I needed them, but I did not need them because I knew you would not let me get hurt, I knew you had the power to protect me" Erica said.

I blink then sigh," One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack" I said.

She giggled when I said that.

"It's this enough to consider it our victory" Godou said "It wasn't very elegant but you two pass nonetheless. I praise you both, That's why your my Godou, and you are my Alex" she said.

"Cocky aren't we" Godou said "Maybe she's mad that she lost to us "I said smiling.

"What do you think" one of the three man said "John Pluto Smith-sama, the Holy Ragou, The Black Prince, Madam Aisha, Lord Salvatore Doni, and Duke Voban, as well as Nagamine Alex-sama, and finally Kusanagi Godou-sama. I understand Erica's deisre to bet on the two new kings" he said.

Then they started to applaud we turn around and Erica said, "It looks like they accepted both of you, perfect timing since both of you already have me on the ground would both of you like to receive a bacio to celebrate." Then Godou started saying that he would not do it, and Erica saying that he is in denial and when Erica got closer to him he knock her hand away saying to tell her what she really wants.

" Godou Erica's telling the truth" then Godou looked at me and said, " How can you be so sure how do you know she's not lying to us" he said.

I sigh then said, "I have an ability I have not told you about I can tell what people want with me and other people when I look at their eyes. Ever heard the expression the eyes are the window to the soul. When I look at Erica's eyes I can see she really does love you."

They both looked at me, but then I looked into Erica's eyes and show her I trusted her in response I saw in her eyes happiness that I believe her.

Then she said," OK Godou I'll tell you as a knight I make all my decision I do not deceive because of my will or because of someone's orders I'm a prideful women do you really think I would suck up to you simply because I can use you?" she said.

"Then why" he said "Because I truly love you not because you are a Campione or because someone order me to do so." Then they started too looked into each other's eyes.

Then I felt someone watching me and saw Athena's owl I look at it and it flew away. " _If remember correctly behind me should be"_ I thoughtI turn around and made eye contact with Liliana Her eyes widen when I saw her and I just smile at her then she walked away.

-Liliana POV-

"How did he saw me I was 100% sure I was well hidden, so you're the most dangerous Nagamine Alex I will be keeping my eyes on you."

"Your abilities are greater it seems so I will keep my guard up on you more than Kusanagi Godou".

-Alex POV-

" _Well it looks like she's gone and those two are still talking I'm pretty sure she's about to give Godou the Gorgoneion I better leave them alone"_ I started to walk away until someone stop me.

"Are you sure you just want to walk away?" it was Arianna.

"What do you mean Ariannna?" I said in confusion.

"You do know she loves you too right?" she said.

"Oh that, I can tell she does hold some sort of affection for me but I don't think it's love I can tell by her eyes when she looks at Godou it's the eyes of someone who's totally devoted in loving that person. When she looks at me I can faintly see traces of that, but not as clearly as I seem them when she looks at Godou, and I think those two look good together" I said but I could not hide the slight bit of pain in my voice when I said that.

" Erica would be hurt if she were to hear you said that I won't denied that she loves Godou very much, but I also know she loves you the same way she loves Godou as well. Also the things you just said are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she said.

I started to walk away, but then I stop and looked at her than said," Maybe it's both, let's say I'm used to having the women I love being taking from me physically and figuratively it happen once before and it would keep happening. I have a feeling that cycle will not be broken away anyways since I'm not something a girl would be interesting in to begin with. Thanks for the talk Arianna you made realize something about myself even if it's negative it's still a part of me. Even if I don't find anyone to love that's OK because I would not want them to be taken away like Tama, it was good talking to you Arianna bye." I said then walked away what I did not see was her eyes reflected sadness for me because of what I just said.

" Alex, something happen to you to make you so insecure. Also the way you said the word Tama was fill with so much affection like it was from a lover. There's something you are not telling us on how you defeated Tamamo no mae. That insecurity blocks you from seeing how much Erica loves you as well, but you denied it saying that it can't possible happen, or maybe you have someone else that you love that we don't know I need to tell this to Erica" she said walking away.

 **I want to apologize to the people who are confused of the whole Verethragna sister thing I know I pull that from the left field. I should have done some research to get a God that has shields for an authority or some kind of Deity that has it since I decided that Alex will get that kind of Authority. I thought since Godou has a sword Alex would have the opposite and that will be a shield. I don't want to rewrite the whole story to fix it, so for the people who are really picky about detail I suggest to not read. I'll try to do better research if I decide to do another fanfic, but for now I'm using this fanfic as a test to get myself prepare to write beter fanfics . Also I'm writing Alex inner Turmoil because he does not want to feel the same way he felt when he lost Tamamo no Mae, so it's affecting his power to see the intentions of someone, especially if those intentions are of love towards him. He thinks he's move on from Tamamo's death, but that's not entirely true. For the people who enjoy this fanfic, so far I thank you I appreciate feedback, and I know I kind of suck with details about the gods. I decided to have one girl pair with Alex, which one it will be you'll find out soon enough.**


	4. Alex's Decision and The Silver Knight

**BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE BLAH BLAH AND YOU KNOW THE REST ON TO THE STORY**

-Mayuri Pov-

I was brushing my hair until one of the teeth in my comb broke. I knew that when that happens that I had a feeling that a bad omen was around the corner.

I left the shrine and saw someone there "Amakasu-san did something happen" I said.

"That's a shrine princess for you. A great catastrophe is about to occur and that it involves Kusanagi Godou-san, and Nagamine Alex-san again I'm afraid." He said.

"Kusanagi-san, and Nagamine-san" I said.

We decided to talk about the issue on the way to school.

"I never would have imagined that" I said.

"Me neither, that's why I'm here to ask for your help" he said.

"But I don't believe either of them would ever wish to be a part of anything like that" I said

I was deep in thought until I saw Kusanagi-san walking with Erica Blandelli, I was observing them until they went through the gate. I was about to enter until I saw Nagamine-san and he looked like he was deep in thought.

-Alex POV-

The time for Athena to come looking for the Gargonian medallion is almost here. I need to decide if I want to intervene in that or let the plot play its course, but with me here will it follow that plot.

" Things are starting to get complicated and I think me sitting things out will no longer be a good idea." I said

I started to ponder my choices until I saw Mariya walking with Amakusa-san.

" _So the times is closer than I expected Amakusa-san already told Mariya about his suspicion against Godou"_ I thought.

"Hello Mariya-san, Amakusa-san" I said.

"Ah Hello Na-Nagamine-san" Mariya said.

"Hello there Nagamine-san" he said.

" So what are you two doing together" I said .

"Ah, I was just walking Ms. Yuri here to school sometimes when times allowed it I walk her here" he said.

 _Liar_ ," Is that so well that's good to know well hopefully I'll see you later Mariya-san" I said and went inside the school.

As I was walking to my classroom I saw Erica opening her shoe locker and a bunch of love letter started to fall out. " Hmm, I think she's more annoyed than anything because of those letter" I said.

I started walking and went inside the classroom and saw Godou was there already, but he looked a bit down.

"Hey Godou what's wrong you look a bit down." I said.

"Oh Alex, don't worry about it is nothing." He said.

I was about to say something, but I saw Erica coming inside the classroom and she was talking with a group of girl after said goodbye to them she went back to her seat.

"What's wrong Godou you don't look happy" Erica said.

"I was just thinking about how popular you are" he said

"I _guess he gets a lot of trash talk because of that. I do as well, but Godou doesn't ignore it like I do"_ I thought.

"Butterfly's and bees are both attracted to flowers this is how it is, no matter where I go" she said

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that people are starting to hate me and Alex for it." He said

"Those two are both Erica-san's boyfriends those two are not good enough for her" the girls that were with Erica said.

"Wait, I Um-"he said and then the group of girls just left.

"Is best not to let them get under your skin Godou you will be better of that way" I said.

" It's just as Alex said you have me in your life. That's plenty enough" she said smiling.

Me and Godou decided to leave the classroom," When is this going to end" he said "Who knows, but 'm pretty sure not anytime soon" I said.

"I notice, but Erica has not been as clinging with you as before did something happen." He ask

" Nothing that I'm aware of" I said " _Although if what I said to Arianna is something to go by she probably decided to tell Erica about it maybe that would have done it" I thought._

We were walking than we saw Mariya," Oh, Mariya"Godou said ,"Hello there Mariya" I said.

We were about to walk away, but she stop us and ask if she could talk to us.

We met up in the roof, "Erica won't give us five second to ourselves" Godou said.

"Well that's true although she will probably be at your house when you go back" I said as a joke

" Alex don't said that or you're going to Jinx it for me " he said in a panic.

I laugh " Sorry, sorry I'll watch what I say in the future…..maybe" I said, "Oi" he said.

Than we said Mariya and we apologize for taking so long.

" NO, I apologize as well I keep asking favors from two kings I'm sorry." She said

"I told you to stop calling me that I don't want to get involve with kings or Gods." he said

" Things are crazy enough as it is we don't need other Gods to stir our lives even more" I said _"but knowing Godou he's like a magnet for trouble involving anything with Gods" I thought._

"Is that true, but" she said hesitantly.

"Is something wrong" Godou said " Is ok if you ask something from us" I said.

" Well Amakusa-san told me that he had information that you two brought the Gorgoneion to Japan, and ask me to verify it" she said.

"What's that" he said " Annnnnnd the ball is rolling" I said knowing where this is heading to.

"It's a divine instrument said to bring peril to the world" she said.

"A divine instrument like a Violin" he said "Maybe like a flute" I said.

"What do Violins, and flutes have to do with this" she said.

"we were joking" I said

"A joke? This is not a laughing matter" she said angrily.

"By divine instrument you mean like a stone tablet and grimoire. Don't worry about it I have no interest in bringing something back like that to Japan considering the problem it cause us the first time" he said.

"Annnnd the ball is dropping" I said, "What did you keep talking about a ball" Godou said annoyed.

"Oh, nothing just talking to myself" I said innocently.

"In any case , is it true what you said" she said happily.

"Yeah I swear" Godou said. "Thank Goodness" she said in relief _"Any minute now" I thought._

"Whats a Gorgything anyway" Godou said

"Gorgoneion, I've never seen it but supposedly it looks like a medal, about this big and there's a snake on it" she said imitating the size of the medallion with her hands.

Godou made a face that he finally figures it out," The ball is about to land" I said.

Then she closed her eyes to picture it and Godou put the Gorgoneion in her hand, when she opened her eyes she had trouble breathing for a second.

"And the ball finally touch the ground, Shiiiii" I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"Umm, Erica gave it to me when i was in Rome" he said "Kusanagi-san" " I thought it was a congratulatory gift since it's not that big, so" he said explaining "Kusanagi-san" she said again.

Then she said clutching the medallion, "You told me not to think of you as a King, correct?".

"Ye-Yeah, oi Alex help me out here" he said nervously.

"Wa-wait give me a moment" I said clutching my stomach because I'm barely containing my laughter.

"You don't consider what's happening around you carefully enough. You are one of the few individuals that manage to become a demon king. Please understand all of your actions have a consequence, and can cause the end of the world" She said angrily.

"And as for you Nagamine-san" she said " Ha, me?" I said nervously.

" By the way you are acting I figure that you knew the thing that Kusanagi-san had was the Gorgoneion, so why did you not stop him from him bringing it here" she said with an edge to her voice.

" _Crap, thing of something fast. Me and my stupid mouth" I thought._ "N-NO I didn't know he had the Gorgoneion I knew about it, but I didn't know how it looked like. I said nervously

" Is that so, you also need to pay more attention. If you will have looked at it more closely you might of figure it out and you could of stop Kusanagi-san from bringing it here. You need to know your actions have consequences as well ." she said

"I'm sorry I will try and pay more attention in the future Mariya" I said in relief realizing I had dodge a bullet.

"I can't tell whether you're being polite or lashing out at us." He said

'That's beside the point, I fear Japan may become the focal point of the prophecy" she said

"Focal point?" Godou said

 _Shit the events of the starless night are starting I need time to think about my next move._

"Hey guys I need to be somewhere right now I'll catch you guys next time" I said.

"Wa-wait I need to explain to you what the prophecy is" Mariya said.

"Don't worry, Godou while explain it to me to me next time well gotta go" I said then ran outside without giving time to respond.

I left the school and decided to run for a couple of minutes to have some distance from Godou and Mariya, so I can think clearly to what I'm going to do in the future.

 _Dammit things are at this point, so this is the point where I make my choice hide and wait until the plot continue at its own pace, but that will have a drawback because Godou while ask me where I was and I can't think of an excuse that will not cause him suspicion, and if we fight together in the future I will need him to trust me._

 _On the other hand if I decide to help it will make the battle with Athena much easier and I might be able to stop the release of a full power Athena, but the drawback is that it might change the future of the plot, and I won't be able to plan for future events._

 _Wait thinking of this logically things have already change, going back to the first fight in Italy, the shield made by the god to protect us from Verethragna broke much earlier than in canon. Also the fight between Erica where she didn't use the boot of Hermes as well. Things have already change just because of my presence here, so it's safe to say that it will not be exactly like in canon, and if I hide from a battle because I want to stick to the plot it may cause Godou or one of the other girls to die. Guess that's my answer then I will help them fight Athena and also any future battles as well let's hope things don't go to hell because of my decision._

"You know it's bad for a warrior to get lost in their mind that way" someone said behind me.

When I turn to look behind me I was surprise at who I saw it was Liliana.

 _Why is she here isn't she supposed to be looking for Mariya or is it that they are still talking in the shrine. I guess my theory that things here don't follow canon it's starting to become a reality._

"umm, can I help you with something, I don't think a lady such as yourself will just talk to me just to comment on my behaviors while thinking." I said trying to make sure of she knows who I was.

" Drop the act I know that you saw back in Italy Nagamine-san" she said.

"Ok, so you know my name may I ask what your name is miss." _Is better to ask her now I don't want to accidently called her name when I supposedly don't know it yet._

She didn't respond for a couple of second until she finally said, " My name is Liliana Kranjcar".

"Well Kranjcar-san if you don't mind I really must be going do you need something" I said.

" I'm only checking to see one of the new Campione that help in defeating Verethragna" she said.

 _So Duke Voban already knows about my existence, shit I thought that I will have the element of surprise when facing him. I guess that plan just sail, but why is she here instead of talking to Godou._

"Hmm, so you know I'm a Campione that's a surprise might telling me who told you that" I said while faking a surprise tone.

"That's none of your concern, but I seen what I want to see you can go now" She said.

I walk away, but as soon as I got right next to her I said, "Don't worry Liliana I'll rescue you from Duke Voban" then I kept walking, but out of the corner of my eye I saw that her face had a look of shock. If it wasn't for that i think she would have asked me questions of how I know about Voban.

When I turn the corner I started to run I didn't need her to start asking me question. After I felt safe that I had gotten a safe distance from her I stop and then I heard an explosion. When I looked up I saw in one of the buildings that Athena was kissing Godou. When the kiss ended Godou started to step back and fainted.

 _Where is Erica isn't she supposed to be in some kind of barrier._

When I jump in one of the buildings close to where they were I saw that Erica had gotten hurt in one of her legs, and couldn't move.

 _Shit I knew it things do differ from canon here. Wait isn't this the part where Athena tries to kill Godou._

" **SHIT** **SHE'S CHARGING SOME KIND OF POWER** , I don't know how powerful that is, but I'm not taking any chances I summon thee and her divine protections use thy power to save another SHIELD OF AEGIS!" I saw that my shield protected Godou and Erica and the attack hit the shield, but was not strong enough to break it. I jump to the other building landed right next to Erica.

"Well that was too close comfort" I said.

-Godou POV back in the school Rooftop-

"Don't worry, Godou while explain it to me to me next time well gotta go" Alex said, and before I was able to respond he had already left.

"Why was he in such a hurry" Mariya said.

"I don't know he never told me he had something to do today, but he'll tell me if it was something important".

Mariya and I decide to go to her shrine to discuss more about the prophecy. She explains that when a certain God recovers her true form the starless night will cover the heavens.

"I didn't know there was a prophecy like that" I said.

"Princess Alice was the one who made the prophecy, and her prophecies are said to have never been wrong. The Gorgoneion is the Snake a physical manifestation of the Gorgon's divine power"

"Wait why don't we destroy it this way the God won't be able to obtain It" I said.

"we can't it's protected by some kind of strong magic, the best we can do is seal it and even that takes a huge amount of magic" Mariya said.

" That's exactly right, it appears that you've told Godou quite a bit. But only I am allowed to love Godou or treat him as my plaything" Erica said.

" What are you thinking you're an Italian mage, you have no right to bring this country into some disaster" She said angrily.

" I decided to entrust that problem to the two Kings Godou, and Alex. Also isn't true that the prophecy said that only a king a Campione, can possibly stand against it am I wrong?" she said.

" That's true but…" she said.

"Speaking of Campione where's Alex I don't see him here" she said.

" Ah, he left saying he had something to do ,but he left so fast I didn't ask him where he was going" I said.

"Hmm, he's been acting strange since we came back from Italy. Also Godou haven't you notice that too" She said.

"Now that you mention it I seen him space out like his thinking of something, something important but when I ask him about it he always redirects the question, and doesn't answer it" I said.

"Something is bothering me about the way he's been acting lately especially what Arianna sa- never mind will worry about that later. Anyway, I'd like to you tell me something Mariya could you use your sixth sense to see if you can detect something" Erica said.

 _I'm hesitant to drop this conversation something about Alex's behavior is telling me something is wrong, but Erica is right we need to focus on this first._

Mariya use her sixth sense to try and locate something that is relates to the medallion after a while I saw the medallion's eyes started to glow then something happen that broke the connection between Mariya and the Gorgoneion was severe making her drop it to the ground.

We started to run Mariya told us that the thing she saw was the goddess Athena. Erica and I decided to track her down in order to talked to her and see if we can stop her.

It took a while on the way she explain that Athena is the daughter of Zeus while explaining an owl got in front of us stopping us then we saw her the goddess of wisdom Athena.

"It has been a while God-slayer, I'm please we could meet again" she said.

"So it was you we saw" I said.

"I'm the goddess Athena God of the east what is your name for we shall battle over the ancient snake" she said.

"I told you I don't want to fight you" I said.

"You're keeping the Gorgoneion away from me, no matter who they may be if you stand in my way, that person is an enemy speaking of which where is the other God-slayer" She said.

"Not here why do you want with him anyway" I said.

"Nothing for now I just wanted to tell him that I consider him my enemy too, he acts peculiar and there's something about him that bother me" she said.

"Now tell me your name and the name of the other".

"Kusanagi Godou, and my friend is Nagamine Alex" I said.

"Kusanagi Godou, and Nagamine Alex I will remember those names. Now, where is the Gorgoneion?" she said.

Erica tells me that Athena is able to sense where the Gorgoneion is located. Then Athena started to attack Erica got in front of me and block the attack with her sword.

"Hmm, is weird but the power you should of got was supposed to be weaker, but my wisdom tells me that you are a threat."

"Then can you please leave" I said.

"True a fight between a God-Slayer and a god is an unproductive one that harms both parties, but I need the Gorgoneion. You're a good man, albeit a God-Slayer.

Then she started to get closer to me than she kiss me I was about to push her off, but I started to feel weaker and weaker.

"GODOU" Erica scream, she started to rush forward, but Athena fire some kind of dark energy to one of her legs making her fall. I wanted to help her, but I can't move for some reason.

"I'm seeking the Gorgoneion, May you set forth. To the deepest part of darkness" she said.

I was able to back off, but I felt extremely weak almost like my legs were made of jello.

"So you took my deathly Words of Power and you remain conscious. That's Impressive as a reward I'll give you some knowledge about your suppose friend. He has been keeping secrets from everyone even from you, one is how he got his power, and he probably has other than even myself don't know, but in due time I will know I'm the goddess of knowledge. You should probably consider why he wanted to be friends with you God-slayer" She said.

"Wh-What do you me-mean by that" I said.

 _What does she mean by secrets he doesn't have big secrets like that does he?, she could be lying but why will she lie is it to get us to fight against each other, so that she can get the Gorgoneion easier._

"I won't explain further take it as you wish" was the last thing I head before I pass out.

-Erica POV-

"GODOU wake up Godou".

"How about we cut the corpse into pieces, so you cannot use that meddling power of yours". She said.

I was about to rush in even with my injure leg until I heard someone.

"SHIELD OF AEGIS" said someone.

Then a barrier was created around us.

"Wait I know this barrier this is Alex's shield of Aegis" I said happily.

Then I saw him jump from somewhere and landed right next to me.

"Well that was too close comfort" Alex said.

-Alex POV-

I look towards Erica, she's holding Godou and he is still breathing.

"Good made it in time, are you ok Erica".

"Yes you made it just in time thanks" she said.

I turn and looked at Athena.

"Athena may ask why you are targeting Erica and Godou. If there's one thing I hate is when someone attack those I deem precious to me" I said angrily.

"Hmm if it isn't the other god slayer, to answer your question he was in my way in getting the Gorgoneion. Just as you, so I will do the same to you if you if you get in my way" She said.

"Is that so?" I snap my fingers and created a reflection shield that surrounded Athena. This shield will not hold her for long if she decides to use full power, but I may be able to bluff my way out of this.

"This shield is special it takes whatever attack it comes in contact with it and sends back to the user, so I propose a deal I release you and you walk away from this fight, and we both walked away happy." I said confidently but inside I'm sweating bullets.

"Or I could just overpower the shield and take you out along with the other God slayer".

"Sure you can try in doing that, but even you will take some time to brake that barrier and by the time you get out my back up will have arrive by them".

" You're bluffing there's no way you could of sense me" she said.

 _OK time to lie trough my teeth's hope this work._

"Whether you believe or not is none of my concern, but I really don't want to fight so take my offer and also I sense you quite easily. I'm not as weak as you might think goddess of Wisdom".

She looked at me for a couple of seconds until she finally spoke.

"Very well God slayer is your win for today since I can't confirm or denied your claim, but I won't be so forgiving the next time you two decide to get in my way" She said.

I snap my fingers to release my barrier, and Athena quickly left when I saw that she was a safe distance away a release the air I did not know I was holding in.

"Man that was close for a second there I didn't think that she bought my bluff" I said.

"Wait this hold time you were bluffing about having back up" said Erica in surprise.

"Yeah there's no way I could of have back up in such of short time since I left the school, and I don't have those kind of connections either" I said laughing nervously.

Erica just blink and laugh softly.

"I don't whether to called what you did either brave or foolish. But thanks to your quick thinking we got out of that sticky situation" she said.

Than we saw Godou starting to stir in his sleep.

Looks like he's starting to wake up let's take him somewhere else Erica can you stand?

"No, I might need a little help" she said.

I walk up to her and pick up Godou then I grab Erica and put her around my neck so she can stand up.

"OK let's go to the lake and we can rest there" said Erica.

"Sure is not too far away from here" I said.

We started walking for a while until we got to the little lake I help Erica into one of the lake's chairs and she told me to put Godou right next to her.

She grabs Godou's head and puts it in her lap and she started to stroke his hair.

I was about to leave, but then Erica said, " Alex where are you going?".

"Hmm, nowhere really I'm just going to Godou house and tell Shizuka that he's alright I don't want her to worry, and I highly doubt Athena while attack again so soon" I said then I started to leave.

"really? Ok then, but can you answer this question why did Athena said that you been keeping secret from us?" she said.

I stop walking and slowly turn my head," Secrets? What secrets I don't really have the need to keep secret from you guys".

 _HOLY SHIT I didn't think Athena knew about my secrets at most I only thought she only knew about Tama and that she gave me her power, but why did she tell them about it. Was it that she wants us to distrust one another Damn you Athena you just had to put me In a difficult spot._

"No secret really? Ever since we came back from Italy you have been acting weird. You have been getting lost in thought and I see you have this worry expression on your face like you know something bad is going to happen, and know we have Athena running around looking for the Gorgoneion I don't think that is a coincidence" She said with a bit of anger in her voice.

 _Why is she angry is it because she thinks I have something to do with it or is it because she thinks I didn't trust her enough with the secrets I have. I'm sorry Erica but I can't tell you and the others about the starless night yet, I may not be following cannon but I have to keep some things from changing too much in order for us to win._

I was about to lie again, which I found out was getting easier for me, until we saw that Godou was waking up.

 _Thanks for the save Godou_ ," looks like he is waking up well look after him Erica I need to tell Shizuka" and without letting her respond I walked away.

"Hey Alex wait ALEX" I heard her say.

"Dammit, so much for trust in the future because of this Erica is started to get suspicious of me. I guess I might need to tell them about that, this is not going well for me." I said

"But first Athena why did you tell them about me" I said

" So you can sense me Nagamine Alex I thought that part was a bluff too." I saw Athena appear in one of the street's lights.

" So you did know that was a bluff. Are you going to answer my question?" I said a bit irritated.

" I told them about how you lie about getting your power because I rewarded Kusanagi Godou for surviving my deathly words of power, but not because of that is also because there's something about you I don't get there's an energy around you that I can't comprehend. No one in this world has it not even other God slayers."

 _So she can sense that I'm not from this world, but she does not know that I'm from another world I guess that's a relief giving all my luck I had since I got here. The less she knows the better for me._

"Is that so? Well if you don't know Is less likely I would know, but let me give you a piece of advice for answering my question give up in the Gorgoneion you won't get your hands on it" I said.

"Is that a threat" she said with anger in her voice.

"No is not it's just a fact whether you take my advice or not is up to you Athena, but thanks to you my friend is starting to get suspicious at me for no reason." I said

"You will not stop me Nagamine Alex I will get the Gorgoneion one way or another" said Athena before she disappear.

"Great now I'm in her list of people she wants to kill, whatever I was going to be there anyways. Might as well go to Godou's house since I'm close to there anyway and say hi to Shizuka and tell her why Godou is late."

If I would have known what would happen in the future after this I would not have been as relax as I had been at that moment, but that is still in the future yet to come.

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE MY LAPTOP'S CHARGER WAS BROKEN AND IT TOOK A WHILE TO GET A REPLACEMENT. ANYWAYS THANKS TO ATHENA'S WORDS ERICA HAS STARTED TO GET WARY OF ALEX AND WHAT WOULD THAT MISTRUST MEAN BETWEEN THE FRIENDSHIP OF ALEX AND GODOU YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. The Consequences of The Starless Night

**HEY LOOK AT THAT I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS IN A SPAN OF A WEEK I'M FINALLY GETTING BACK INTO THINGS LET'S HOPE I CAN KEEP UP CRANCKING CHAPTER'S LIKE THIS, OH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WAITING FOR THE NARUTO SELF INSERT PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE I'M HAMMERING IDEAS OF WHAT'S GOING TO BE IN IT. I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE.**

 **Alex: Of course you don't you will get sued if you claim you did.**

 **Me: Well if it isn't Alex what do I owed the pleasure.**

 **Alex: drop the formality I was created to mirror you I know how you usually act.**

 **Me: (grumble) don't have to be such a jerk about it.**

 **Alex: Hn**

 **Me: Well thank you for that informative response Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Alex: Whatever, can you start the story most people here are probably most interested in that.**

 **Me: Fine, but first what are you going to do about that mistrust with Erica are you going to tell them about being from another world.**

 **Alex: Maybe or maybe not it really depends on the situation, but enough stalling get on to the story.**

 **Me: Yeesh, fine whatever your "highness " this time for real on to the story.**

The lights of the city start to shut down one by one, and you can hear the sound of cars trough out the streets stuck in traffic getting louder, and louder. You can practically feel the confusion and slight fear people are having because of the power going off.

-Yuri POV-

"Things have gotten really serious. Well, time to see what the wind blew in, this time " said Amakusa.

"Did you see that" I said.

"It looks like a starless night" Amakusa said.

I was shock at what he said I know of only one event that can cause the night to look like that and that is the thing I fear most would happen.

"When the Goddess of Earth, the goddess with the serpent avatar, recovers its true form, the starless night will cover the heavens" He said.

"She's coming. She's coming for this, Athena" I said while looking at the Gorgoneion in my hands.

"It's better if we leave on foot standing here won't do us any good" said Amakusa while unbuckling his seat belt.

"Kusanagi-san, Nagamine-san" I said.

-Godou POV-

"That way" said Erica.

"Understood" said Arianna.

"You sure this Ok, we're not exactly driving on the street you know" I said.

"It's an emergency" she said.

"Whatever, but are you sure about not bringing Alex along you didn't even tell him what's happening" I said.

Before she could answer I saw a bunch of owls flying really close to the car.

"They're owls servants of Athena, the nocturnal owl was seen as an avatar for the god of death." She said.

"So what are they following Athena isn't she the goddess of wisdom" I said confuse.

"The stories of the Gods are very complex, but let's ignore that and pick up where we left off" She said.

I ignore her obvious intentions and ask her the same question as before," I still think we should of told Alex we can use his help if what you told me about Athena is true" I said.

Erica just sighed and said," I told you last time Godou we can't trust him as we did before he's obviously hiding something, and I think he knew this would happen why would he been on edge ever since we came back from Japan. Also why would he been deep in thought if he didn't know or at least have a hint that this would happen."

"I really don't think he is the type of person that would lie to us without a good reason" I said

"You are just not willing to admit it Godou that he may have a dark side or an ulterior motive he made it quite clear he will not answer our question back in the school's rooftop" she said.

 _Does he really have an ulterior motive, when we talked in the rooftop I saw the guilt in his face when he stayed silent when Erica told him why he was acting different or if he had any secrets, at first I was mad at him for keeping secrets like last time, but I know he has a good reason for it. Just like last time he didn't tell me about being a Campione because he didn't want me to think he was crazy._

 _Is Erica misjudging Alex are we just causing him unnecessary pain by treating him like an enemy when he is actually trying to help us I just don't know, Alex I just hope that you will tell us eventually and let's hope nothing bad happens because of this._

Godou didn't know how right he was or how this events will impact them.

Then Godou heard his phone ring.

"Mariya? Have you made progress in sealing the Gorgoneion?" I said.

"I'm sorry, nothing yet and Athena is coming as well" she said

"If worse comes to worst, leave it and run don't worry after all, we are the ones that dragged you into this I'm pretty sure if Alex was here he would feel the same."

"Kusanagi-san, Nagamine-san no I'm a shine princess I can't simply run from a situation like this" she said.

"Telling her to do nothing isn't necessarily being kind" said Erica.

-Alex POV-

"I…can't….believe….they….left me….behind" I said tiredly.

You're probably wondering why I'm tired like this is because I'm riding a bike a **FREAKING BIKE** towards the shrine Mariya is in. Erica and Godou didn't take me with them when they went to the shrine when the starless night started to happen.

"I know Erica doesn't trust me anymore, but I thought she wouldn't pull something like this couldn't she have done this after we defeated Athena." I said annoyed

"This all because of what happen yesterday back in school, and that little talked with had in the rooftop" I said.

-Flashback to Yesterday-

I was walking to school in thought like I usually do these days.

 _What am I going to do if I know Erica as well as I think I do I'm pretty sure she's going to demand me that I tell her what I know. I could lie to her or redirect the question, but I think at this point she'll know I'm lying thanks to Athena._

"I can't catch a break can I'm screwed if I do and I'm screw if I don't. I'm really tempted to skip, but I don't want to cause problems for mom I don't want her to think that I'm playing hooky or something." I said

I kept walking then I saw Erica walking with Godou and they enter the school.

"Well might as well get this over with, if they ask me about my secrets I'll stay quiet is best that they don't know for now at least. I just hope they know I'm doing this for them." I said then went inside the school.

It didn't took me long to go to the classroom and get into my seat. Class started as usual, but I could feel Erica's Gaze behind my back.

 _Yep definitely can't escape this now let's just hope things don't go too bad because of the conversation will have I wonder if I can run out of the classroom fast enough._

Eventually the bell for lunch sounded I quickly try to leave the classroom but someone grab the back of my shirt and said," Going somewhere A..l..e..x" said Erica in a sing song voice.

The way she said my name send a shiver down my spine it was a tone that promise pain if I don't do what she said.

"H-Hey E-Erica beautiful day we are having do you mind letting go of my shirt" I said nervously.

"Of course after we have a _talk_ in private let's go" she said and started dragging me towards the rooftop.

"Godou a little help will be appreciated" I said.

"Sorry Alex even I have questions for you, and beside you know when Erica gets like that there's little I can do" he said.

"Of course when will I get a break" I said exasperated.

A couple of minutes of Erica dragging me towards the rooftop even when I told her I could walk on my own. We got to the rooftop she put me in the middle and she stood in the way of the door.

"Now talk what have you hiding from us, what did Athena meant by you have secrets." Said Erica Angrily.

"You know Athena could be lying this could be a way for her to separate us to make it easier for her to get the Gorgoneion" I said.

" A good lie one that I might fallen for if I didn't see you talking with Athena after you left me in the lake with Godou. We followed you when Godou recover much earlier than anticipated" Said Erica.

 _They follow me Dammit that's a bad thing that I didn't account for since in the Anime they didn't said how long they were there for. Wait did Athena knew they were following me and decided to show up because of that. She's more troublesome than I thought._

"Why don't you come out and saying Erica you think I'm working for Athena let's stop beating around the bush" I said

"Well there's plenty of evidence that support that your shifty behavior when we came back from Italy, your deep thoughts that you would randomly have, that interesting conversation you, Godou, and Mariya had when you said that you knew about the Gorgoneion despite never having any information on the artifact." She said.

 _I can't believe my plans of whether or not to help them that cause my deep thoughts, and my stupid joke that cause me to lie about knowing the Gorgoneion will backfire at me this badly. I need to know when to shut my mouth or it will get me kill one day."_

" Sorry Erica, but there are things I can't tell you about me just yet but there's one thing I can tell you both is that I'm not working for Athena. I will never do something that will get the people I care about hurt." I said

"Until you tell us what you're hiding I won't be able to trust you" she said.

"Is that what you also think Godou" I said.

Godou didn't respond, but that was all the answer I needed to know that he felt that way to some extent also.

"Very well from now on Godou we are no longer friends and Erica I'm no longer one of your boyfriends." I said _though I never felt I was one of her boyfriends to begin with._

"From this day forward you need to call me Nagamine-san and I'll called you Blandelli-san and Kusanagi-san we are only acquaintances that are fighting a common enemy beside that we are no more than strangers to each other"I said While looking down clenching my fist so hard they turn white.

 _This is for the best until I feel comfortable enough with telling them my secrets we might need to separate this way we can at least work together to defeat Athena. After that whether we can repair this friendship is up to us to decide._

If I was looking up when I said those words I might of seen the hurt looks they had on their faces especially Godou whose fist were clench so hard they started to bleed.

"I-Is t-that re-really what you w-want Alex" said Godou shakily.

I didn't raise my head I just kept looking down in the ground.

"Well it looks like he made his decision let's go Godou" said Erica

One's again if I were to look at Erica's face during that time I would of notice the tears that were so close to falling from her face.

After they left I just sat there not moving not even after the bell sounded.

"You really need to focus more on your surrounding Nagamine-san" said someone

When I looked around I saw it was Liliana if I was the normal me I would have been panicking why she was here, but after that conversation I just didn't have in me to care at the moment.

"Why are you here Kranjcar-san" I said with an emotionless voice

"Sorry I was looking to talk to you about what you said last time, but I saw you here and I overheard your conversation" she said.

 _Hmm, she's acting different than her serious demeanor she had last time we met I guess she's still has that modest side like in the Anime she knew that was a private conversation between us and she felt like she was intruding._

I let a small smile come to my face, "Is fine is not like you knew it was a personal conversation" I said.

"Are you OK?" she said.

 _Under that though exterior she really is a nice girl_ , "maybe, I don't know at this point keeping secrets from everyone is started to weight me down starting with my first lie about the Amnesia 7 months ago." I said at this point I didn't care for what I said for some reason because I wanted someone to know to lighten my burden.

"Lying about your amnesia? What do you mean and why are you telling me this" she said confuse.

"I don't know it just I feel like I can trust you please keep that Lying amnesia thing to yourself Kranjcar-san only say it when you feel is absolutely necessary" I said.

"You can just order me to keep it a secret you know you're a Campione" she said.

" No I won't order you to do anything if I did than I won't be any better than that bastard Voban and beside i wouldn't do anything to make a beautiful lady do something she does not want too" I said.

When I said that I thought I saw Liliana blushing, but it was probably my imagination.

"That's the reason I came to talk to you how do you know about Voban Nagamine-san" she said.

"You can call me Alex Kranjcar-san, and to answer your question I know many things and I'll tell you how I know about him after we defeat Athena I know one way or another she will get the Gorgoneion" I said with a sigh.

She look reluctant to accept my answer but eventually she did accept," vey well Al-Alex I will wait and you may called me Liliana as well." she said.

I smile," Thanks Liliana, do you mind keeping me company until school is over I really don't want to go back to class and one day of missing class won't affect me very much." I said

She hesitatingly nodded and sat down right next to me for a while with just sat there in the nice breeze until I started to get tired because of the days planning of how to battle Athena and the days worrying about my secrets and me telling Liliana about one of said secrets I felt like a little bit of the load I felt in my shoulders loosen and I felt drain. I slowly started to close my eyes and then I felt asleep.

-Liliana POV-

" Thanks Liliana, do you mind keeping me company until school is over I really don't want to go back to class and one day of missing class won't affect me very much." Alex said

I hesitatingly nodded and sat right next him for some reason I felt like I could trust him a little, so far I notice he is the opposite of Voban. When he told me his secret he didn't order me not to tell anyone he just asked me a favor to keep it between us. He didn't abuse his title as a Campione to bend me to his will. Even though I'm curious about his amnesia I'll wait in asking him about it.

I looked at Alex and I saw he was slowly started to bob his head back and forward. Then I saw him close his eyes and then to my surprise I saw him putting his head on my shoulder.

I blush and said," Al-Alex what are you doing?!" but then I saw his slow breathing and found out he was asleep. Did he really trust me that much he left himself defend less if I wanted to I could harm him.

I saw his peaceful face like he was lifted of a burden. _He looks really cut-_ _WHAT AM I THINKING he's a Campione he might just be faking it to get me to lower my guard_.

But as time went by I notice that he really was asleep.

 _Maybe he really is this kind maybe not all Campione are like Voban ._ For some reason looking at him sleeping brought a smile to my face maybe is because he's the first Campione that didn't try to command me to do something.

-Alex POV-

I open my eyes," Hmm, crap must of fallen asleep" when I wiped my eyes I felt something soft under my head when I looked I saw that I was in Liliana's lap. I blushed and quickly got up wondering what happen then I notice she was asleep.

 _OK no idea what happen I'm just glad I still have my head attach to my body._

I looked at my watch and saw that school was almost over," I feel better I know Liliana will keep her word about the amnesia. It's ironic the first thing I told Tama was that I don't lie and ever since that day I been coming up with more lies. More than I can count at this point." I sigh deeply wondering what to do, "I guess after the battle with Athena I'll tell Liliana and them everything how they will react I'll have to take the responsibility for my actions even if they are negative" I said.

"Amnesia? This kind of reminds me of a song in Nisekoi that will fit if I were to have Amnesia( **A.N.-Nisekoi is a great anime/manga to people who don't know it).** how did it go again.

" **Someday you will unlock all my feels  
Open them with a click and I will be yours to keep  
**(if I was paying attention I would have notice Liliana waking up at this point.) **  
Girl, it was long ago  
And time never waits, I hope you know  
You've probably forgotten  
All of those days when we could  
Do and say all that we want**

 **You ask me about the fate and I can't help but smile  
Like what I know is enough  
I say, 'my words are cheap', you choose to stay for a while  
And help me grasp if you're the one who holds the key to my love**

 **I get that**

 **Little by little we all might forget  
About everything that once really mattered  
So let's just make some new memories instead  
Even if there's a few, I'll entrust them to you**

 **Solving this puzzle is hard, but it's real  
The last piece is hidden so deep within  
Someday you will unlock all my feels  
Open them with a click and I will be yours to keep"**

when I was finish singing I just smile then turn and see that Liliana was awake and with wide eyes.

I was just staring at her processing that I just sang in front of her and didn't realize she woke up.

"Ummm, yeah" I said awkwardly, "Sorry if I woke you up didn't think I was singing that loudly." I said with a nervous smile

] _Dammit I hate when people hear me sing it was embarrassing enough when Godou heard me the first time. I'm just glad Erica never heard me I know she'll never let me live it down._

She blinked for a couple of seconds then for some reason her face turned red, "No it's fine I like the song. I never heard that song before it was nice." she said nervously

"Hmm, your welcome Liliana hopefully I see you around" I said smiling trying to keep my embarrassment down as much as I could.

She nodded," Yes, I hope we meet again too Alex" she said and then left the rooftop.

"Ok, don't know how that conversation between Erica and Godou lead to me sleeping on Liliana's lap but at this point I'll just roll with it . Although it feels nice to get that out of my chest even though I said that in the spur of the moment. Though Liliana hearing me sing was something I was never planning in doing, but nothing I can do about it now." I said.

After that I started to stretch a bit to pop my bones and then I left the rooftop to go home.

-Flashback end-

"That interaction with Liliana was a surprise to say the least, but it was the only good thing that happen that day. Now I need to hurry and get to the shrine and try to get there before Athena does" I said while speeding up.

I eventually manage to get to the shrine and I saw Athena breaking Mariya's shield and saw that Liliana appered and caught yuri.

"Ok is not too late to stop her." I said while running she fired a laser like move at the two Liliana was about to move forward but I got in front of them.

" **Turn those who wish me harm against themselves REFLECTOR SHIELD"** i said.

I created a shield that deflected Athena's beam straight back at her but she only mover her head to the left and let the attack pass by her head.

"Ohh, come on who are you Monkey D. Luffy or something" I said annoyed

"Nagamine-san?!" said Mayuri.

"Alex?!" said Liliana

"Hey you two hope I'm not late jesus where's Kusanagi where you need him" I said.

"Kusanagi?" said Mariya confuse because I always called Godou by his first name.

 _I guess they didn't tell her about our little discussion back in the roof._

"Long story the main point is that where are not friends anymore." I said while looking at Athena.

"Not friends anymore, but why?" she said sadly.

"I'll tell you after this Athena is looking a little bit impatient Liliana can you help with Athena" I said.

"Of course I'll attack and you cover me" she said I nodded than she went towards Athena.

She slash at Athena but she just simply dodge it, Athena try to hit her but I created a small reflector shield bubble that redirected her attack away.

"Interesting I never see someone use a shield like this before" She said.

"Well I'm not your ordinary guy" I said still not believing that work.

"I guess I need to change my priorities" she power a spell that Liliana should not take head on.

" **Turn those who wish me ha-"** was all I could say because Athena stop her attack and with a burst of speed came at me and try to punch me. I put my arms up and created shields around my arms to lessen the damage.

When she kick me I was send flying and hit the shrine but was hard enough to knock down the Gorgoneion.

"Crap my shield broke, that's one hell of a punch" I try to get up and started having difficulty.

I was able to sit up and saw that Athena send a beam of energy towards Mariya, but Liliana got in front of it. She was holding it back, but the attack prove too much and both of them were send back.

"Liliana, Mariya!" I said

"Nagamine Alex" she said while charging another attack," Choose what will it be will it be the maidens or the Gorgoneion you want to protect" She fires the attack and then use her power to drag the Gorgoneion at the same time.

Time stop for me I had two choices try to get the Gorgoneion and stop Athena from awaking her full power and then wait for Godou so we can stop her, but let Liliana and Mariya get her and possibly died, or protect them but let Athena turn full power.

 _Dammit you better get here faster Godou a full power Athena is something I can't handle alone without your golden sword._

I dash forward and created a shield. I didn't have time to create shield of Aegis I just hope this shield could hold.

I got in front of them then the attack impacted my shield the shield was holding well until saw that the shield started to crack.

"Nagamine-san, Alex" cried Mayuri and Liliana

"Dammit the shield is breaking I won't let them get hurt because I was too weak" I scream and added more power to the shield. When it looked like the shield was about to break the attack stop and then I finally let the shield down, but i landed on my knees and started breathing heavily.

"Alex" said Liliana she ran to my side and started to see if I was ok.

"I'm fine Liliana just got a little tired from using too much power on that shield" I said with a smile.

She blushed and started fidgeting around then I heard Athena speak," I have found you at last Miko, speaks of this generations. For the queen, the trinity, shall revive and descend here once more. I shall sing the hymn of the ancient goddess who ruled the heavens, earth, and darkness. The lamentation of the queen denounces as the detestable snake my name is Athena she wo once nurtured life the Great mother of Earth" She said.

She kept reciting the incantation until some weird shadows were wrapping around her body and cover everything. Then she release some black smoke that smell horrible and I started to choke. I grabbed Mariya and Liliana and I jump out of the way.

"Oh, it seems I cannot yet wield this power properly. Well Nagamine Alex you said I could never get my hands on the Gorgoneion" she said with a smirk.

"Tch, you just attack Liliana and Mariya because you knew I would protect them instead of the Gorgoneion" I said angrily.

"Tactics are never pretty God slayer depending on how you use them, all I did was use my knowledge of you to use against you nothing more nothing less" She said smiling.

Then she started to charge an attack.

 _Fuck I'm too weak to use shield of Aegis and anything weaker than that while not even stop that attack._

I got up and stood in front of Liliana and Mariya. When Athena was about to release the attack she jumped backward canceling her attack. Then I saw a sword stuck to the floor where she stood it was Erica's sword.

"Hmm, about time those two showed up" I said smiling.

Then I saw both Godou and Erica jump in front us.

"About time you got here Kusanagi, Blandelli" I said still feeling weird saying their last name.

They turn around and saw me they try to hide it well Erica mostly that they were not please in mean calling them by their last name.

"Al-Nagamine" said Godou reluctantly since he didn't like saying my last name after all we been through together.

Before I could even comment I heard Athena speaking," Ah, Kussanagi Godou has arrive doesn't matter if one more god slayer comes to help in the end It won't change a thing" She said.

"Mariya are you ok?" said Godou.

"Yes, I'm fine I'm more worry about Nagamine-san" she said.

"Don't worry I'm fi-(cough)(cough)" I said before I could even finish I started coughing

 _Just great instead of Mariya getting hit by the wind of death I got affected when I got her out of the way._

"Oh,no that coughing" said Erica worriedly.

"Indeed, he was hit by my wind of death when he got that maiden out of the way a foolish move" She said.

"Damiit even with this I won't simply stop I'll do whatever it takes to stop you" I said though even if it was started to get harder to breathe.

"Wind of death said Godou?" said Godou.

"It's the same thing that affected you quick use the golden sword." Said Erica

I saw a circle appear under Godou and saw the golden sword emerge. Godou took the sword and said," This is the last time I say this I have no wish to fight you please leave and do nothing more" he said.

"Those words are dull I just reclaim my power I should like to play for a while" She said smiling.

"Playing? Ok this needs to stop we need to stop her at all cost" I said.

I saw Godou expression harden and knew he and I share the same sentiment.

"Oh, I like that expression" she said then threw some kind of black energy. Godou use his sword to block it and send it away.

"Erica promise that you'll do your best to protect Mariya" said Godou.

"As you wish my lord, is good to see that you got rid of your fake pacifism" said Erica smiling.

"Don't call it fake" said Godou then he looked at me.

"Nagamine I know that you said that we're no more than strangers right now, but I want you to help me fight Athena."

"Did you even have to ask me I'm pretty sure we can put aside our differences for now, but in the state I'm in I could only lend you support at best" I said while coughing.

He looked at me worryingly," That's fine it's best that you don't move too much anyway."

"Godou this a pre-victory price" said Erica before kissing Godou.

I saw Mayuri blush," Oh boy" I said.

Then I saw the sword start glowing brighter and brighter and the field change. The field had a bunch of golden sword all around them.

"This is great will see who's the strongest" she said before attacking.

I created shields that stop her attack to let Godou do his thing.

 _Dammit even doing a simple shield is taking a lot out of me at this state I don't know how long I can last._

I heard Mayuri and Erica talking but, ignore them because I'm focusing just not trying to pass out.

Though I did hear something, "What about Nagamine-san he's in that state because of me" I heard Mayuri said.

"Don't worry he may look bad, but I know he can handle it I might not trust him as much as before, but Godou still trust him whole heartily and I seen him before he won't give up that easily."

"Don't trust as much as before? Nagamine-san told me before that he and Kusanagi-san are not friends anymore why? They use to be really close I can't think of something that will drive them apart" She said.

Erica stayed silent for a couple seconds contemplating what to say," Let's say that Nagamine has been keeping something from us what that is well he never told us anything if you want to know why exactly he did than you need to talk to him yourself because he won't tell us anything." She said.

After that I just look at the battle in front me we were making a good pace Godou is on the offence with me creating shields to keep her big attacks from hitting Godou and him deflecting or partying smaller attacks.

Then Athena summon two snakes to surround Godou, but I just smirk knowing what is about to happen.

Godou started to retell Athena's origin and the golden sword started to attack the snakes and started petrifying them and they started to fall apart.

Athena starts to panic when Godou keep recalling her origin then she started to petrify the field I saw that it was spreading and once it touch my legs it was spreading throughout my body, but as soon it reach my waist Godou plunge his golden sword on the floor destroying the petrification.

He kept reciting Athena use a shield to protect herself, but that didn't last long because the golden sword broke right through it. Then after the light die down the field of golden swords was gone.

"And here I thought this will be enough this time around" I said silently

"Dammit I can probably do a couple more shields and maybe one Shield of Aegis if I use all of my remaining power this damn wind of death it's not helping my situation" I said.

"Godou finish this quick I'm running out of steam" I said

"Right" he said.

She looked at me and then looked at her right then she smirk.

 _Why is she smirking there's something I'm not getting here what is it?_

"Well, well Kusanagi Godou you're more dangerous that I thought, but I need to take down your "support" if I can't even get close to you." She said smiling.

"If you think I'll let you get close to him you got another thing coming" he said angrily.

"No I won't get close to him I don't need to" she said than she started charging an attack a big one.

 _Why is she charging that much sure it's big but even that isn't enough to stop Godou._

I looked at where she looked before, I squint my eyes then I saw it. When I realize it I was horrified there hiding was Liliana.

I started to run to where she was forgetting even my pain.

 _Why is she still doing here she wasn't even supposed to be on this fight was she here in the Anime? did Athena just ignore her because she thought she wasn't threat?, but she knows I will protect her because of what I did last time that witch she's trying to let me take the hit so I couldn't fight anymore DAMMIT._

"Alex what's wrong" I here Godou said forgetting he was using my first name.

"Ohh you figure it out, but it's too late" she said before throwing the massive energy at her.

"No, Liliana looked out!" I kept running.

 _Please dodge it; no it's too big for that she won't be able to get away in time. There's only chance I have even if I don't have enough power to stop it completely._

I ran faster and faster until I was in front of where she was hiding.

"Alex what are you doing?!-"she scream but I was too busy concentrating.

" **I summon thee and her divine protections use thy power to save another SHIELD OF AEGIS!"** I scream.

The huge blast energy hit the shield but in my weaken state I saw that the shield was already breaking.

 _No not yet there's still too much energy have to hold on a little longer just enough for at least Liliana to survive._

I put all the energy I had on the shield. "Come one, just a little longer" there more Energy I put the more did my vision started to blur and saw black spots in it," Not yet, don't pass out yet." I said then I saw that the shield started cracking. "JUST A BIT MORE AHHHHHHHHH" I scream pushing the last bit of energy I could into the shield before It finally broke the left over energy hit me and the pain I fell was horrible all I could do was scream because it I think people were calling my name but they were drown out because of my screaming then I blacked out. 

-Godou POV-

His screams there were horrible I never heard Alex be in that much pain before the only thing I could do was scream his name. Than after that the scream stop suddenly he was just standing there for a couple a seconds then he finally fell to the ground.

My hearth stop my blood ran cold.

 _Nononononononono he can't be dead please no he can't be dead I didn't even apologize yet_

I was so busy panicking I didn't even notice the girl crying over him. I'll I saw was Mariya and Erica running towards him.

I turn around furious. "YOU" I said with venom.

"Well it seems I took one down he was a stubborn man always getting in the way since we first met" she said.

 _Always getting in the way? Alex WAS telling the trough he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't working for Athena. Dammit now I feel horrible for even doubting him I knew that he wouldn't betray us like that._

I raise my hand and said, " Immortal sun, lend me a swift, shining steed"

"Here it comes that accursed unmountable horse" she said.

I put my hand forward and let the horse attack Athena than she created a shield the block the attack.

"If I can extinguish the horse's light, victory will soon be mine" she said.

But that wasn't the real attack I grab the spear that Erica threw at me.

"That is" Athena said worryingly.

"This spear has the power to pierce even you, don't understand humans and most of all this is for Alex" I said then threw the spear.

The Spear pierces right through her then a blinding light appear.

I was breathing heavily," looks like I finally beat her" then I saw that Athena went back to her original form.

"Hurry up and strike the finishing blow I hurt your friend" she said.

I was tempted really tempted to do it to just finish her for what she did because of her Alex was de-"Godou, Alex still alive he has a weak a pulse, but is still there" I hear Erica scream.

When I heard those words I felt like a weight in my shoulder was release and those words just hearing those word made me so relief.

"No I won't do it even though is true that you hurt Alex, but in the end he is still alive" I said I know this is the right thing to do If I kill her I won't be the same.

"But, please help Alex" I said.

She just stood there and said, "Very well I'll help since you defeated me."

"Godou are you serious" said Erica

"Yeah it's fine" I said.

Then Athena started to walked towards Alex I had to move aside Mariya and the other girl so that they wouldn't attack her.

"So how are you going to heal him?" I said confuse.

She just looked at me before she kiss him on the lips.

I started to choke on air.

And I heard the girl scream," WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!".

I was about to comment before I saw that his wounds were closing and that his breathing started to go back to normal.

Then I saw that the other girl was furious at Athena why?

"You said to heal him so I did" Athena said

"But couldn't you do it another way." She said

"No, Campione aren't affected by most things outside of their bodies I have to insert my magic on the inside" She said.

"Oh, are you perhaps jealous Liliana that she kiss your guardian angel" said Erica in a teasing tone.

 _Liliana? Is she a friend of Erica?_

"What I just I mean she" she said with a blush.

"I give you my thanks Kusanagi Godou, when Nagamine Alex wakes up tell him my apology to him for what I did" she said.

"It's fine I know Alex may be mad at first, but once he realizes that you heal him he will forgive you" I said.

She just nodded and she just disappear.

I looked at Alex and saw that he was breathing steadily.

"So are you a friend of Alex" I said to Liliana.

"Ha, umm yes I'm" she said blushing ok why is she blushing?

"My, My Liliana I didn't know you were so close to him might telling us how you met." Erica said

"That's none of your business Erica Blandelli" she said angrily.

"Umm, hate to interrupt but" Mariya said

"Yes, what is Mariya?" I said.

"What will we do about that?" she pointed behind us.

I saw what was left of the battlefield it was a complete mess.

"What the hell!" I scream.

-Godou POV end-

"Yes Kusanagi Godou and Nagamine Alex took care of it, yes the prophecy was avoided but I felt that it was too simple" said Amakasu.

-1 Week later Godou POV-

It's been a week since the battle with Athena and Alex has not woken up from his sleep. When we told his mother that Alex was in the hospital she flip I never seen her so mad before. Now I know why Alex told me never to make girls mad they can be freaking scary.

We went to visit him every day waiting for him to wake up and today Me, Erica, and Mariya are on the way to the hospital to visit him.

"How long do you think Nagamine-san is going to be asleep" said Mariya.

"Not for long it's no wonder he's been asleep for so long after taking that blast from Athena" said Erica

"We have to apologize to him Erica" I said.

"Yeah I know you already told me that Athena said that he was actually against her not with her I just hope he forgive us." Said Erica sadly.

"It's ok I know Nagamine-san will forgive you if you apologize" said Mariya.

"I hope so Mariya, what happen to that girl Liliana" I said.

"Oh, Liliana she's been visiting Alex by herself everyday even though she thinks she's doing secretly" said Erica.

" Do you know what her relationship is to Nagamine-san" said Mariya.

"Well Alex said they were friends will just have to wait and see when he wakes up" I said

We walk until we arrive to the hospital and we went to Alex's room.

"Still nothing" I said sadly

"It's ok Godou he'll wake us soon enough might as well called Shizuka and tell her that he's still asleep" Said Erica.

"Yeah, she freaked out when she heard he was hurt" I was about to leave the room until I heard something I saw Alex moving around in his bed.

" **ALEX"** I scream both Mariya and Erica stood up and went closer to the bed.

Then I saw Alex open his eyes and try to sit up. He was looking around and then he grab his head.

"Easy Nagamine-san you're still a little weak from the fight" said Mariya.

"Where am I?" said Alex.

"You're in the hospital after Athena knock you out Godou beat her and got her to heal you, but you been asleep for a week Alex" Erica said relief that he woke up.

Alex was looking around the room then he said," Umm, can I ask a question?" he said.

"Umm,…sure "I said confuse.

"Who are you guys?" He said.

 **WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T THINK OF THIS IDEA UNTIL I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER. ALEX GOT AMNESIA AFTER THE BATTLE WITH ATHENA IRONIC CONSIDERING THAT HE LIED ABOUT HAVING AMNESIA IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. HOW WILL GODOU AND THE REST REACT?**

 **ALSO THE SONG THAT ALEX SANG WAS THE FIRST OPENING OF NISEKOI THE ENGLISH LYRICS OF THE OPENING.**


	6. Recollection and Lost Bonds

**HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK SORRY FOR THE LONG PERIOD OF ABSENCE I HAD, I WAS HAVING SOME ISSUES WITH SOME STUFF BUT THINGS ARE BACK TO NORMAL SO I'M BACK TO WRITING AGAIN. FOR PEOPLE WAITING FOR THE FIRE EMBLEM SI THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATES SINCE…JULY WOW I REALLY HAVE LET THAT STORY GO. DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER NEXT WEEK AND THEN I'LL MAKE AN ANNOUCEMENT AFTER I UPDATE FIRE EMBLEM SI, SO WITHOUT FURTHER TO DO HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE BIRTH OF A NEW CAMPIONE …..P.S I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE.**

Alex was looking around the room then he said," Umm, can I ask a question?" he said.

"Umm,…sure "I said confuse.

"Who are you guys?" He said.

-Alex POV-

When I ask that question the people there froze why? I mean that's a basic question.

"Sto-stop joking Alex I know you're mad that we didn't believe you about Athena, but that's not funny" Said the boy with black hair nervously.

"Joke? Athena?" I said confuse why would they think I'm joking do I know these people? The first person to answer me was the girl with blond hair.

"Alex do you… do you not remember us or what happen" she said nervously.

" Alex? Is that my name and sorry I don't know who you guys are do we know each other?" I said nervously.

The girl with brown hair started shaking, "Amnesia, the battle with Athena must of c-cause h-him Amnesia" she said.

 _Amnesia, if I remember correctly Amnesia is when someone loses their memories do to a psychological shock or blunt trauma._

"Amnesia? I have Amnesia….well if you guys are here do you mind introducing yourself and how close we were" I said.

 _They looked uncomfortable well I guess if I was close to them before the incident I would be uncomfortable if a friend were to be talking to me like a stranger._

"I-Im K-Kusanagi Godou I'm your best friend" he said shakily.

I frowned, _He's my best friend Kusanagi Godou? Something in my mind feel like I know him, but I can't tell clearly what the feeling is._

"I'm Mariya Yuri, I'm your friend from school Nagamine-san" she said nervously.

 _Nagamine? Is that my last name, so I'm Japanese? No I don't looked Japanese am I mix blood?_

"If you're wondering that's your last name Alex" said the bo-I mean Godou. I nodded

"I'm Erica Blandelli I'm your friend….and Ex-girlfriend" she said.

I choke in my spit and started coughing," I had a girlfriend?" I said surprise.

They all looked at me weirdly," Yeah why? Is something the matter" said Godou.

"No, no everything is fine am just I didn't think I had a girlfriend, and a friend that were really pretty I don't know why I just have this feeling that i…." then I covered my mouth.

 _Did I just said pretty to an Ex-girlfriend, and a friend really come on you don't called your ex-girlfriend and female friends pretty in public like that it sends mix signals. Wait how do I know that am I some sort of playboy?...Nah I doubt it._

I looked at them and saw that Mariya was blushing and Erica had a smirk. I just groan and lay down again I saw that Godou was smiling.

"Will let you rest and come back tomorrow with your mother and Shizuka, that's my sister by the way, I'm pretty sure they'll be happy to see that our awake again" said Godou.

"Yeah, thanks well I guess I'll get more sleep for now see you tomorrow Godou, Erica, Yuri" I said sleepily Then I close my eyes and fell straight to sleep.

-Godou POV-

"What do you guys think about this" I said as we were walking away from the hospital.

"I'm pretty sure that last attack from Athena caused his Amnesia" said Erica.

"The best we can do is tr-try to jog his memories of us with something that he values emotionally" said Mariya.

We all agree to meet up in the hospital afterschool and we separated from each other and we decided to go home.

I arrived to my house and saw that Shizuka was making dinner.

 _How do I tell her that a person she considers a brother does not remember her._

"Hey Shizuka can you come here for a second I have some news about Alex" Shizuka immediately came running towards the living room in a second she was right in front of me.

"News about Alex-Onii-chan what is it!" she scream.

 _That was fast!_ "Yeah, I have some good news and bad news which one do you prefer first."

"The good news first" she said.

"Well the good news is that Alex has woken up from his sleep and that we are going to visit him tomorrow." I said.

"REALLY Alex-onii-chan has woken up that's great" she said happily.

"Yeah this is the part that I tell you the bad news….Alex woke up, but he has Amnesia" I said nervously.

For a while Shizuka didn't say anything until I saw that she was starting to cry.

"Yo-your sa-saying that Al-Alex-onii-chan no lo-longer remember u-us" she said shakily.

I hug her and let her cry in my shoulders is strange seeing Shizuka cry since she never cries these days ever since the day our grandfather passed away.

"Shhh, it's okay Shizuka we only need to jog his memories to make sure he remember us. You'll see will have the old Alex back in no time at all" I said looking straight in her eyes she nodded and she wipe her tears away.

After that we had a quiet dinner and went to bed afterwards.

-Alex POV-

"I'm so boreddddd there's nothing to do here" I said.

"It's a good thing the doctor said that i will be clear to leave the hospital tomorrow, but I still can't remember anything of my past."

I kept staring out the window staring at the clouds. Until I saw the door to my room open and came In Godou, Erica, Yuri, and a lady, and a little girl.

 _The little girl must be Shizuka, Godou's little sister if I remember correctly, and according to what Godou told me yesterday this lady must be my mother so where's my father?_

I wave at them "Hello there Godou, Erica, Yuri" I said smiling and they return the gesture.

The little girl came up to me and hug me making me surprise, but I return the gesture nonetheless.

"I'm glad you're awake Alex-Onii-chan my name is Kusanagi Shizuka" she said making my eyes widen in surprise.

"Onii-chan? Umm Godou are we related I thought you said that we were best friends not brothers." I said confuse.

He laugh for a little bit along with the others," No were not brother's by blood, but me and Shizuka treat you like a brother that's why she calls you Onii-chan."

"Oh, ok it's nice to meet you imouto" I said with a smile.

She freezes with her eyes wide I started to panic.

 _What's wrong did I said something wrong did I make her mad or did I ma-_

I did it finish my thoughts because she came back and gave another hug a much stronger hug then the last one.

"That's the first time you called me imouto, onii-chan I'm happy you finally said it out loud" she said smiling.

I could not help it I smile right along with her. She got of the bed but she was still smiling even if I can still see sadness in her eyes.

 _Wait how can I tell she's still sad I'm pretty sure that's not normal. Can I read person better that a regular person?_

"Hi there Alex-Kun my name is Shizuru Nagamine I'm your adopted mother" she said smiling.

 _WAIT adopted ohh that's why I looked different than everybody else I'm just a different race._

"Hello there mom I'm sorry I can't remember you I'm pretty sure your sad because I can't remember you" I said sadly.

She grabbed my face and made me looked in her eyes," Yes, I might be sad you don't remember me, but your still my son with or without your memories" She said smiling.

For some reason I felt lighter when she said _I guess I was worry she would looked at me differently._

"Either way I adopted you when you had Amnesia back the first day we met this is just like that time" she said.

I froze in my spot, _I had Amnesia before? Can you even get Amnesia twice in your life_. Before I can ask a question Godou asked one before I could.

"Wait he had Amnesia before he never told us about it before" he said.

 _I didn't? Why would I hide that from him I thought he was my best friend._

Mother gave him a sad smile," That was a sore subject with him, so we never talked about it but the day before his was put in the hospital I overheard him say something about telling the truth. I think he was going to tell his friends about it, but never got the chance".

Erica, Godou, and Yuri had wide eyes when she said that but Godou and Erica's then turn to sadness.

Before I could answer, the door open again and the doctor came in again but this time he came in with a girl with beautiful silver hair. For some reason when I saw her I blushed why?

"Sorry for the interruption everyone there's one more person to visit Alex she said that she wanted to wait after everyone was done, but I insisted she come because the more people he knew before the accident are in the same room the better for his memories" Said the doctor.

"Hello there I'm Alex's mother may I ask what is your relationship with my son" she said

My head started to hurt after I saw her then I saw something a memory come back for some reason it was me and this girl sitting on top of a roof that looked like a school. It looked like we were talking about something that I can't figure out what it was about then the voices became clearer.

" _ **I don't know it just I feel like I can trust you please keep that Lying amnesia thing to yourself Kranjcar-san only say it when you feel is absolutely necessary" I said.**_

" _ **You can just order me to keep it a secret you know you're a Campione" she said.**_

" _**No I won't order you to do anything if I did than I won't be any better than that bastard Voban and beside i wouldn't do anything to make a beautiful lady do something she does not want too" I said.**_

" _ **That's the reason I came to talk to you how do you know about Voban Nagamine-san" she said.**_

" _ **You can call me Alex Kranjcar-san, and to answer your question I know many things and I'll tell you how I know about him after we defeat Athena I know one way or another she will get the Gorgoneion" I said with a sigh.**_

 _ **She look reluctant to accept my answer but eventually she did accept," very well Al-Alex I will wait and you may called me Liliana as well." she said.**_

 _ **I smile," Thanks Liliana, do you mind keeping me company until school is over I really don't want to go back to class and one day of missing class won't affect me very much." I said**_

The silver hair beau-I mean girl started to fidget, " I'm Alex's friend it's nice to meet you my name is-"

"Liliana Kranjcar" I said still holding my head _dammit this pain is starting to really annoyed m_ e, but then the pain started to leave and then I gave a sigh of relief because the pain was gone. Then I turned I looked at the people and they all had shock looks in their faces especially The gi-I mean Liliana if I remember correctly.

"How did you I mean" she started to stutter and she looked like she did not know that to say.

"Well, this is great news looks like looking at this young lady cause Alex's memories to come back tell us Alex what else you remember?" said the doctor.

I looked at them they all had hopeful faces that I would remember something about them.

 _What was that what I meant about the lying about the Amnesia did I lied to my own mother about having Amnesia when she met me but why. Also what's a Campione? And who is Voban? Uhhhhh too many questions that I don't know the answer to what do I tell them I have a feeling that I should not mention the Amnesia or this Voban person I'll ask Liliana about it when we are alone._

I shake my head to get my thoughts in order," Umm I remember something me and Liliana were sitting atop a rooftop talking about something what was it again something about Campione." I said frowning trying to remember.

All the people there did not know what I was talking about, but 4 people did if the shock faces did not give it away.

"Campione? Said Shizuka" What is that?".

" It means Champion in Spanish maybe is a word that was close to him before he lost his memories the first time" said my mother.

They all had a variety of different faces, but I knew those 4 know something about this Campione business.

"Well I think we should give him time to rest, so he can process what he remember but this is good progress not many Amnesia patients remember something this early it means the memories are coming back faster than expected or this young lady is someone very important to him to cause some of his memories t to come back only by seeing her" Said the doctor smiling.

Liliana only stand there with a blush not talking when my mother saw this she had a look in her eyes I could not describe what it was it looked like mischief?

My mother walk towards to Liliana and grabbed her shoulder than she said," Please take care of my son Liliana-chan" she said smiling.

"Wait I don't i mean I didn't" she try to said, but my mother only gave her a smile and left the room.

Everyone started to leave, but then I said," Liliana, Godou, Yuri, Erica can you stay here for a moment I want to talk with you" They looked at each other and then said Ok.

Everyone left and the only people in the room were me and those four, "Ok when I said the word Campione you 4 had a looked of shock and recognition that I did not see on the others why?" I said.

Erica spoke first," The word Campione is a tittle giving to certain individuals that achieve a certain action" she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "A certain action? And what action is that?" I said.

"To kill a god that is the only way to become a Campione" said Yuri.

I blink," To…kill a God are you kidding me how do you kill a god and most importantly how did I kill a God" I said.

"There's many ways to kill a God, Godou here killed Verethragna by using a grimoire and your help. How YOU did it well you never told us how you did it in the first place." Erica said.

I blink again," Wait wait wait I helped Godou killed a God, so that means I become this Campione before I met you guys".

Godou nodded his head," Yeah, you told me you were a Campione since 6 months before you met me."

I frowned, _Wait that means I killed a God without any help and without any assistance how?_ I looked at myself _There's no way someone like me could killed a God._

Yuri then decided to speak," Yes you never told us how you defeated her, the only thing you told us what's the name of the god, she was called Tamamo no mae a god that uses various shields. When you killed a God you get their powers."

I grab my head in pain, _That name is sound familiar who is that I thought I saw someone for a minute, but I could not tell exactly who it was._

"What's wrong Alex" said Godou in a panic

"Nothing, I thought I remember something but it went away before I could tell clearly".

"But wait that means I have the power to create shields at will" I said confuse.

Erica then answer," Yes, so far you have come up with two different powerful shields beside your regular shields they are called Shield of Aegis, and Reflector Shield they are pretty good and those shields save us from a dire situations multiple times" She said smiling.

I nodded," but with my memories gone I have no idea how to make those shield" I said.

Erica froze then began to talk," Yes…. That's true and if a god comes to battle you or another Campione decided to challenge you, you'll be in a pretty dangerous situation."

"Can't someone teach him how to use a weapon in the meantime that he regains his memories" said Godou

Erica starts thinking, " That's a smart idea me and Liliana can probably find him a suitable weapon and train him enough, so that he knows how to use it properly" she said.

"Hey, who said I'll take orders from you" said Liliana scowling.

"Oh, are you saying you won't help our dear friend Alex in his moment of need?" she said in a fake voice of sadness.

"Wait, I didn't say that" said Liliana quickly.

"Great, then we'll get started as soon as we can" Erica said smiling.

Everyone looked at her then sweat drop on the clear manipulation she just pulled.

"Ok, so we have a plan but I have one question though" I said.

They all looked at me, "When I ask who you are you said that I was mad at you because of this Athena person why did you said that?" I said

Erica and Godou froze and their expression turn to sadness," Well we had a disagreement about some of the things you did and we began to have doubts In you, but we eventually learn that your actions were only made because you wanted to help us and we never did apologize for that" said Erica sadly.

"My actions?" I said confuse

" Before the battle with Athena, the battle that cause your Amnesia, we thought you were working for her, but it turned out that it was just a baseless accusation made by us and when we discuss it we parted ways with bitter feelings" Godou said sadly.

I hum to myself _so they thought I was working for someone right know I want to ask them why would they think that I would turn against them, but another part of me is saying that there's more to this story, but I won't find out my side of the story until I recover my memories._

"It's ok you don't have to explain yourself it's better if we talked about that subject after I regain my memories"…. The part if I regain them was left unsaid.

Godou and Erica hesitated but eventually agreed .

"Now Liliana there's something else that I didn't tell the rest of the people that left I asked you to keep a secret for me what was it" I said.

She just froze for second before she answered," You told me not tell anyone unless I really have to, because you wanted to tell it yourself" she said.

I frowned but nodded anyway," Ok I'll leave it to your judgment whether or not you reveal it if I don't get my memories back" I said.

She just stood there shock," Why?, I mean you told me this was an important secret for you why would let me tell it to my own discretion." she said

I smiled at her," Well I feel that I could trust you and the fact that I told you means that I trusted you back there too." I said

She just nodded slowly but I turn around before I saw the blushed covering her cheeks.

"Ok, well I guess that's it for today we'll start those lessons tomorrow if we can" I said.

Erica and Liliana nodded and then everyone left the room, now it was only mean and my thoughts.

"What kind of life did I lived that involved killing gods" I said before I fell asleep.

-2 A.M.-

I woke up to sounds in my room I try to open my eyes, but I was still sleepy I rubbed my eyes to adjust them. When I could see clearly again I saw two shadowing figures in my room.

"AHHH, who are you people" I said in a panic voice.

"Relax child we won't harm you we just came here to give you a certain gift for surviving this long" one of the shadowing figure said.

"That's right it's been entertaining watching you since you arrived here" said the other figure.

"Since I arrived here? Who are you people did you know me before I lost my memories" I said worried.

"No, we did not know you personally, but we KNEW about you if that's what you're wondering"

"Still have not answer my question of who are you?" I said irritated.

"You may called us Alpha and Beta" said Alpha

"Alpha and beta those are not real names" I said confuse.

"It matters not you only names to identify us with" said beta

"Here" said Alpha throwing me something round.

"Ahh, hey watch what you throw…..wait is this a mirror?" I said looking at the mirror in my hands.

"It's not just a simple mirror Alex this mirror is the key to bring back your memories" said Alpha.

"Wait how can a simple mirror bring back my memories back?" I said bewilder.

"You are in a world where humans can kill Gods and you won't believe a mirror can restore memories?" Said Beta amused.

"…..Touché" I said

"But be warned that mirror is a double edge sword that mirror can restore your memories, but not in the way you think" warned Alpha.

"Why this mirror is dangerous what does it do" I said now afraid of the mirror in my hands.

"Now we can't tell you everything now can we? You need to figure out yourself. Now choose you can keep the mirror and have a clue on how to restore your memories, or choose to give it back and wait until your memories come back normally…if they come back." Said Beta

I winced he said the one phrase I did not want to acknowledge since I woke up. _Do I want this mirror, they said that this mirror can help me get back my memories but it's dangerous on the other hand there's no guaranteed that my memories will return if I wait normally._

"What is your choice God Slayer" said Alpha.

"I…I'll keep it there's no guaranteed that my memoires will came back normally, so I don't want to waste an opportunity because I was afraid" I said.

" A wise choice we will leave for now Alex, you'll see us again if you reclaim your memories but a word of advice don't mention us to anybody that you know since there's no way they can find us unless we want to be found" Said Beta.

"Also is better if you keep that mirror a secret trust me is would help you much better in the long run" said Alpha.

"BUT WAIT what if I don't ever learn how to use this mirror to regain my memories" I said

"Ohh, don't worry you'll definitely know if it's working in the future you can be sure of that" Said Beta.

"Well will part ways here Alex I wish you good luck in the future…..you'll need it if you want to get your memories back using the mirror" Said Alpha.

Before I could ask them another question they left via the window I got up from my bed and looked outside the window nobody was there.

"Once again what kind of life did I have before I lost my memories" I said afraid of what my memories hold and if it's a good thing if I get them back.

"NO, I can't think that I have people who are worry about me so I'm pretty sure I'm not some evil person or something I just have a more interesting life than some people" I said.

With that situation resolved I close the window to my room and went back to bed I looked at the mirror in my hands," Let's hope I can regain my memories back with this thing" I said.

What I didn't see in my reflection when I turned around to go back to sleep was that my reflection was smirking at me.

 **AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS NEW CHAPTER WELL I WONDER IF PEOPLE CAN GUESS WHERE ALPHA AND BETA APPEAR BEFORE THIS CHAPTER IT SHOULDN'T BIT TOO HARD TO GUESS IF YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION. I WONDER WHAT NEW PROBLEMS ALEX WILL HAVE WITH THIS MIRROR IN HIS POSSESION WELL ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW ABOUT YOUR OPINIONS OR IF HAD ANY MISTAKE IT REALLY IS APPRECIATED….WELL UNLESS IT'S FLAMES.**


End file.
